


Temple Temptations

by WestOrEast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Multi, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Aayla knows what she wants. And what she wants is Anakin Skywalker. She has a simple enough plan to make it happen, and doesn't have any objections to Ahsoka joining in as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Temple Temptations**

  
Aayla Secura liked to think that she was a good member of the Jedi order. Under the Council’s direction, she had fought for the Republic and rooted out greed and corruption and hewed as close to the Jedi ideals as she could. And yet, there was still something that no amount of meditation could help her resolve.  
  
Anakin Skywalker was a constant temptation to the blue-skinned Twi’lek. Something about him, his air of power and dominance, made Aayla’s stomach turn over like she was a child just discovering lust again. It was awful and pleasurable for her, feeling the attraction stir to life inside of her whenever she saw the younger Knight.  
  
Aayla couldn’t explain what it was, but when she was around Anakin, she wanted him so, so badly. She wanted to press her body against his, to touch the defined muscles underneath his skin, to feel his hard shaft pressing against her entrance. And even when Aayla wasn’t around him, she could still feel the dull ache inside her, a lead ball in her lower stomach.  
  
That was why she was doing something she _knew_ was stupid. She was wasting her own, precious free time to trail Anakin on one of the few occasions they were both at the Jedi Temple. Or they had been in the temple. Anakin had slipped out of it, and Aayla followed him, hopping in a taxi as he sped off towards the Presidium.  
  
Anakin got out of his speeder along a shopping concourse, and Aayla did so as well. Her self-appointed task of following him was made easier as he pulled a hood up over his head, meaning Aayla just had to keep an eye out for the tall, black-robed figure in a conspicuous hood. Aalya herself was in street clothes, and was just another Twi’lek, attracting no attention beyond the leers that all female Twi’leks got.  
  
Slipping through the crowds, Aayla saw Anakin step into a café, and followed, sitting down at one of the outside tables. She could still see through the windows as Anakin sat down at an already occupied table. Aayla craned her head just a bit, and felt shock run through her.  
  
That was Padme Amidala, the Naboo Senator! Aayla had met her enough to recognize her even without the ornate regalia she wore in her public appearances. And, more importantly, she and Anakin were sitting very close to each other. Very close indeed.  
  
As Aayla peeked, they got even closer. Anakin and Padme leaned forward to kiss, pressing their lips against each other before separating. They were clutching at each other’s upper arms like they were drowning.  
  
Aayla sat back, her mind spinning. Skywalker and Amidala were dating? That was, that was- she wasn’t sure how to process that. But even as Aayla tried to wrap her mind around it, a dark thought came bubbling out from the deepest parts of her mind.  
  
Anakin was breaking the Jedi code with his actions. So why shouldn’t Aayla? Why shouldn’t she do the same? If Anakin was having sex with a woman, why couldn’t Aayla have sex with him?  
  
Aayla stood up from the table, just as the automated server finally came over to her. She left the café, not needing to see anything more. She already had plenty to think about. What she was going to do about this, and how she was going to do it. Her quick mind was already considering plans and possibilities, trying to decide what would be best.  
  
Two weeks later, Aayla looked up at the knock on the door. Extending her senses, she could easily tell that it was Anakin there, waiting on the other side. Perfect.  
  
Standing up, Aayla adjusted her robes. She was wearing a longer robe than normal today, one that went down all the way to her ankles. It was rare for Aayla to wear the official Jedi robes. Normally, she preferred something tighter and less likely to catch on corners. But today, they were needed.  
  
Aayla opened the door. She smiled at Anakin, even as her heart started to race. Both because of her infatuation with him, and because of what she was about to do. She managed to keep hold of her emotions, though, not letting them leak out to the point where Anakin could detect them.  
  
“Hello, Anakin,” Aayla said. “Please, come inside.”  
  
Anakin entered and Aalya closed the door behind him. He glanced around her room, at the one bed and one chair. Then he looked at Aayla.  
  
“When the Council told me I would be doing meditation with you, I thought it would be in one of the meditation chambers,” he said, settling down onto the chair.  
  
It hadn’t taken much for the Council to agree with Aayla’s suggestion. For all of Anakin’s skill and presence, he wasn’t very good at the more spiritual aspects of being a Jedi. Aayla had barely had to do more than make the off-hand comment that she was willing to help Anakin learn before he was assigned to her.  
  
“That wouldn’t be appropriate for what we’ll be doing,” Aayla said, sitting down on her bed and facing Anakin. “The emotional outbursts from the training could be distracting for people desiring peace and quiet.”  
  
“Alright,” Anakin said after a moment, accepting Aalya’s explanation. “So what exactly will we be doing?”  
  
Aayla steeled herself. This was going to be it, the tipping point that would decide how everything else would go. She reached out to the Force for comfort, wrapping herself in its warm flow.  
  
“I know about and Senator Amidala,” Aayla said calmly. “I’m not going to report you, but-.”  
  
Aayla was cut off by Anakin surging to his feet. She felt surprise and fear and anger roll through his aura.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Anakin said in a too-loud voice. “The Senator and I are nothing more than friends.”  
  
“As I was saying,” Aayla continued, closing her eyes for a second, “I’m not going to report you. I _understand_ what it’s like to feel that sort of thing for another. And I’m alright with those feelings. You don’t need to worry about Master Yoda or Master Windu finding out.”  
  
Anakin slowly settled back down to the chair, intently watching Aayla. The smoldering force behind his gaze sent a shiver through the blue-skinned Jedi. She wanted him so badly, to either tame or be tamed by the animalistic passions lurking inside of him.  
  
“Why not?” Anakin asked bluntly.  
  
“Because I want what the Senator is getting,” Aayla said. “I want you to fuck me.”  
  
Aayla stood up, undoing the belt that held her Jedi robes closed. She let them fall down, puddling on the floor. Underneath them, she was completely naked, without a stitch of clothing on her. The closest thing she had was the leather harness around the top of her head, wrapping around the sides and supporting her tendrils.  
  
“Secura!” Anakin shouted, jumping back to his feet. But Aayla could feel the flash of lust that ran through him. “What do you think you’re doing?!”  
  
“I’m breaking the Jedi Code,” Aayla purred, taking a step towards him and running her fingers down his front. “Just like you are.”  
  
“You’re asking me to cheat on my wife,” Anakin growled.  
  
“Your _wife_?” Aayla echoed, surprised. She had thought that they were just dating, not that- Well, it didn’t really matter, did it? “And no, I’m not. I’m not asking for attachment, just for some mutual pleasure.” Anakin scowled, not believing what Aayla was saying. Time to sweeten the pot. “And I can give you something for her as well.”  
  
“What could that possibly be?” Anakin said, still scowling and crossing his arms.  
  
“When I was with the Witches of Dathomir, I learned many things,” Aayla said, taking another half step towards him. She leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his chest. “For all that they were all female, they had quite the interest in male pleasure. I could show you things, teach you techniques that she’ll love. And nobody ever has to know anything.”  
  
Anakin glanced to the side. Aayla could feel his wavering, and felt a sense of relief of her own. She was going to win, it was going to happen. Anakin looked back, a different look in his eyes.  
  
“What _kind_ of techniques could you know? Padme and I are already happy together. We don’t need new ideas.”  
  
“I know all about the lusts a woman can feel,” Aayla said, rather understating the case. She was feeling _very_ lusty right now, with her nipples poking into Anakin’s chest and her crotch tingling with arousal. “And I know how you can make sure you can meet every single one of them, even the ones she won’t admit to.”  
  
Anakin took a step back, giving Aayla enough space to look down at his crotch. And sure enough, she could see a bulge in his pants. It was working.  
  
“I learned from the witches how to make sure you’re inexhaustible in bed, that you can keep on going for as long as she wants without having to stop. And I’ll show you how good it is before you go to her.”  
  
“…Fine,” Anakin ground out. “But if this is some kind of trick…”  
  
“Not at all,” Aayla said, smiling widely as she straightened up. “No need for that. Now, why don’t you come over here and take off those robes.”  
  
Aayla sat down on the bed, her legs widely spread. She smiled as Anakin looked down at the space in between them. She knew she was attractive, and she was sure that a teenage Anakin had repeatedly lusted after her.  
  
Taking off the outer layer of his robes, Anakin joined her, doubt and reluctance still clear on his face. Aayla knew that would change soon enough. She had developed a certain skill set on undercover missions, and knew just how to sexually satisfy somebody, even without the knowledge from Dathomir.  
  
“Here, let me help,” Aayla said, leaning forward to get Anakin out of the rest of his clothes even faster. She took the chance to run her hands along his body, getting to feel for the first time the warmth of his body and the strength of the muscles underneath his skin.  
  
And then she got him just as naked as she was. Aayla paused for a moment to admire his package. She had a thing for big dicks. And she could _take_ big dicks, her Twi’lek flexibility and elasticity letting her take far bigger shafts than humans could.  
  
Aayla wrapped her hand around Anakin’s cock. He was already erect, his body far more interested in what she was offering than his mind was. It had to be ten inches long and maybe a bit more. It was also _wide_ , big enough that Aayla knew she would be stretched to the very limits by it. That was going to be wonderful, she thought, licking her lips.  
  
“Before we properly begin,” Aayla said, sliding her hand up and down Anakin’s cock, “let’s start with those rituals. It will make everything afterwards so much better.”  
  
“Fine,” Anakin growled.  
  
Reluctantly letting go of his dick, Aayla reached down underneath the bed and opened up a drawer. She pulled out the data crystals she had transcribed the rituals on. She had studied them enough that she could probably do it by heart, but why take the chance?  
  
Powering them on, Aayla took them in, and then turned to Anakin. It was a fairly simple procedure, and one that went by pretty quickly, too. A good thing, since Aayla was feeling horny and impatient. There was only so long she could wait.  
  
“Here, drink this,” Aayla said, levitating a juice bulb over to Anakin’s hand. She had spent considerably more time preparing that than anything else. “It’s an important part of the process.”  
  
Anakin did so, grimacing at the taste. Aayla waited thirty seconds, and then started to work. Uttering under her breath, she grasped Anakin’s shaft in one hand and his balls in her other. After only a bit of work, she was done.  
  
Aalya sat back, reluctantly letting go of Anakin’s dick. At least she would get to try out all the new additions _very_ soon. Licking her lips, she looked up at Anakin and smiled. He didn’t smile back, and was looking down at his crotch, obviously trying to figure out what had changed.  
  
“That’s done,” Aayla announced, leaning back on her bed and spreading her legs just a bit further. “It’s going to take a lot longer for you to cum now, and you’ll be able to get hard again, much, much faster. Want to see just how long it takes you?” Aayla ran her hand down her body, pulling her lower lips apart with her fingers.  
  
“And what else did you do?” Anakin asked suspiciously.  
  
“When you do cum,” Aayla said breathily, vivid imagery dancing in front of her eyes, “you’re going to cum a _lot_ more.” She sighed in anticipation of future happiness. “I mean, a _lot_ more.” A finger slipped inside her, stroking her blue inner walls. “And if you and the Senator are trying for a kid, you won’t have to try for long.”   
  
Aayla didn’t mention that he could be getting a lot more than just the Senator pregnant. He was going to knock her up too. Sure, it would be with a Twi’lek, but Aayla was quite sure that she was going to go to sleep tonight with a brand-new life inside of her.  
  
Anakin had wrapped a hand around his thick shaft and was pumping it, groaning as he looked at Aayla’s naked, blue body. Aayla’s breath caught in her throat as she looked on, imagining that rod buried deep inside of her. She needed that so, so badly.  
  
“And you’ll be getting hornier easier,” Aayla added as she started to masturbate to the sight of Anakin masturbating. “Don’t you want something better than your hand?” Aayla asked, biting her lip as she stared. “I’m right here. And my pussy is so, _so_ wet. Wet for _you_ , Anakin.”  
  
Grumbling something indistinct, Anakin crawled onto the bed with Aayla. She smiled, and quickly climbed on top of him, pushing him downwards. Aayla straddled him, staring down as she rocked back and forth on his lower chest. She could feel his hard cock resting against her rear.  
  
“This is going to feel so good,” Aayla predicted, pushing her hips back against Anakin’s cock. She could feel her arousal leaking out of her and onto his stomach, smeared on his skin by the relentless rocking motion of her hips. “You’re going to-ah!” Aayla cut herself off as she angled her hips and brushed her clit against him.  
  
Aayla couldn’t take it anymore. She had gotten ready well before Anakin had ever knocked on her door, and by now, she was _dripping_ with need. She needed to get stuffed with his new and improved cock, just like she needed food and water.  
  
Aayla lifted her hips up and grabbed Anakin’s cock from underneath her body. Holding it upright, she brushed it against her lower lips, trembling from the electric sensations as felt it oh so slightly spread her labia. Craning her head, she could see a drop of her arousal run down his shaft. She also noticed that Anakin was looking as well, seeming just as entranced as she was.  
  
Then Aayla started to sink down. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning as she went further and further down Anakin’s shaft, feeling his thick rod spreading her out. It was so good. It had been too long since Aayla had managed to treat herself like this. A thick cock stretching her out, stimulating every inch of her insides… And she wasn’t even doing it to get someone to give her information.  
  
Aayla sighed heavily as she sank down as far as she could. She could feel Anakin’s cock pressing against the entrance to her womb. It was a strange, pleasurable sensation, but it also meant Anakin was as far inside her as she could manage. A pity, since there were still three inches left.  
  
Resting her palms on his chest, Aayla looked down at Anakin. The look on his handsome, masculine face sent a thrill down her spine. This was what she wanted to see, raw, animalistic desire, as far removed from the quiet, meditative Jedi Order as could be. And the hint of anger still lurking in his eyes only made the whole thing so much more intense.  
  
Aayla knew she was in for one wild afternoon with her fellow Jedi Knight. This was going to be so much better then meditating or combat practice. She smiled down at Anakin, squeezing down around his shaft.  
  
“You feel so good inside of me,” Aayla murmured, twitching her hips from side to side. “So nice and big~!” her entire body shivered as she showed what she was feeling.  
  
Anakin grabbed her hips, his large hands sinking into her blue skin. He looked up at her, silent. Aayla was okay with that. So long as his cock stayed nice and hard inside of her, she could deal with the silent treatment.  
  
Aayla started riding Anakin, moving slowly at first. She raised and lowered her hips, feeling Anakin’s cock sliding in and out of her pussy. With every stroke, he seemed to force her walls apart just that much easier. And Aayla’s clit was getting lightly brushed by his shaft with every stroke, making every rise and fall feel like heaven.  
  
“That’s it, keep on fucking me,” Aayla said, whispering underneath her breath. “Keep on giving me that _thick_ , _fat_ , dick!” She wiggled from side to side, feeling Anakin’s cock slide around inside of her. It was glorious.  
  
Aayla’s breasts bounced as she rode Anakin. She wished that she had a free hand to play with them, to sink her fingers into her soft, full breasts, and tease her stiff nipple. But right now, she really didn’t feel steady enough to let go of Anakin’s chest. All she could do was keep on leaning on top of him, feeling his cock slide into her as she bounced up and down.  
  
“Cumming,” Aayla moaned, forcing the words through her teeth. “I’m cumming!”  
  
The Twi’lek Jedi had been more on the edge than she had thought. It only took a few minutes of her riding Anakin before the lust inside her finally boiled over into a sweet release. She trembled on top of him, her entire body shaking, lekku trembling and beating against her back as Aayla felt the bliss of orgasm come running through her.  
  
She tightened down tightly around Anakin, her wet inner walls squeezing and trying to milk the cum out of him. Aayla closed her eyes, focused on the pleasure racing up her spine, directly into her brain. Her stiff nipples bobbed as her breasts shook, her legs twitching as she felt the urge to wrap them around something.  
  
The orgasm only slowly washed out of Aayla. And it left plenty of lust behind her. She still needed Anakin’s cock inside her, thrusting up and filling her. Aayla didn’t rest for even a minute on top of Anakin before she started riding him again, bouncing up and down.  
  
“You’re good, you’re so good inside of me,” Aayla said, her words tripping over each other in her haste to get them out. “Stretching me out, making me yours, it’s so good.”  
  
“You’re tight,” Anakin finally said, breaking his silence. “It’s like you’re trying to squeeze my dick off.”  
  
“But it feels good, right?” Aayla gasped, her pink tongue poking from between her lips. “Tell me it feels good for you too.”  
  
“…yeah,” Anakin admitted, sounding as if he wished it didn’t. “It’s really wet. I can see why people like Twi’lek dancers.”  
  
Aayla rolled her eyes at that. Oh yes, every female Twi’lek was a ‘dancer’. Sure, most of them wore revealing clothing, Aayla being no exception, but that didn’t mean they were all sluts and whores. Most of the previous times Aayla had gotten fucked, it had been for the mission. Of course, there were also the times when it _hadn’t_ been for the mission, but Aayla knew people would see her as a slut regardless of how little or often she had sex.  
  
But now wasn’t the time for a (hypocritical) tirade about how not all Twi’lek women were lusty sluts who spread their legs at the drop of a pin. Now was the time for stuffing herself with all the cock she could take, again and again. And Aayla knew she could take a lot. It had been a long time she had last gotten _really_ satisfied. And she knew that Anakin could take care of her.  
  
Aayla closed her eyes and picked up the pace, slamming up and down on Anakin’s cock as fast as she could go. It felt wonderful, and felt even better when Anakin shifted his hands. They slid from Aayla’s hips down to her rear, his strong fingers sinking into her ass.   
  
Aayla moaned. Her rear had always been sensitive. And it was a very big rear. She had a narrow waist, but _big_ hips. Her ass always filled whatever she was wearing, making it look like the leather pants or robes or _anything_ were painted on to her ass.  
  
One of the few items Aayla owned, that she _really_ owned instead of just having on permanent loan from the Temple, was a buttplug. It was the same shade of blue as her skin, and fit so nicely inside her ass. Aayla often wore it, feeling it stretching out her insides, shifting around inside of her as she walked. It was never enough to make her cum, but it always felt so _good_.  
  
Aayla wasn’t wearing it today, but she had a suspicion she would have something better than a toy inside of her before the day was done. She pushed her ass against Anakin’s hands, feeling her fat cheeks fill up his palms and slightly slip through his spread fingers.  
  
Anakin didn’t even need to be told to start kneading Aayla’s ass. His fingers sunk in, and he started squeezing, groping her blue cheeks as Aayla slid up and down his thick cock. It felt wonderful, and Aayla leaned forward to push a bit more of her rear against his hands.  
  
Anakin was starting to make small sounds as well as he got into it. It was just grunts, instead of Aayla’s full-throated moans, but it was something. Aayla was sure she would have him screaming her name soon enough.  
  
Aayla pushed herself up, firmly anchored by Anakin’s cock. With her hands freed, she immediately started playing with her breasts, treating them even more firmly than Anakin was playing with her ass. Aayla moaned as she felt her fingers sink into her blue breasts, squeezing and kneading them and sending a warm wave of lust all through her body. Her tits felt so good. Not as good as her pussy or her ass, but wonderful none the less.  
  
Aayla smiled as she bounced up and down on Anakin’s cock. It felt so good, and she wanted to do her best to make him feel good too. Aayla squeezed down as tight as she could. But not all at once. Instead, she started from the bottom of her pussy, and worked her way up to the top, slowly squeezing down as she went and relaxing afterwards. And then she did it again, but from the top down.  
  
Anakin gasped and threw his head back. Aayla smiled, sure that she had just shown him a brand new trick. And one that she was quite willing to demonstrate over and over again. Who knew? She might even be willing to teach it to Amidala, if Anakin and the Senator were up for it.  
  
Aayla pinched her nipples, enjoying the bit of pain mixed in with the pleasure. She felt her tendrils twitching, brushing against her bare back. She felt _good_ , more alive than she had in months, riding Anakin’s cock. It was so deep inside of her, filling her deepest parts and stimulating her far more than her fingers ever could.  
  
Aayla knew she had made a good choice, falling for Anakin. He was so _hot_ , smoldering and intriguing. There was a strong current of emotion running underneath his skin, that was rising to the surface, closer and closer with every minute. And, of course, he was a pretty good lover. Not _quite_ as active as Aayla would have liked, but she knew that was because of the current circumstances. And who knew? Maybe she could see him acting like he normally did in bed if she finagled an invitation to visit him and Amidala.  
  
“I’m getting close,” Anakin bit out, his fingers squeezing down on Aayla’s rear.  
  
Aayla gasped, the thought of her getting a creampie so _exciting_. She smiled, staring down at Anakin, mentally urging him onwards. She wanted to feel his cum inside her, filling her up, painting her blue walls white with his seed.  
  
“Cum in me,” Aayla said, the words spilling quickly from her lips. “Cum in me, cum in me, cuminme, _cuminme!_ ”  
  
Anakin groaned, a deep, animalistic sound. Aayla moaned in counterpoint, feeling his cock throb inside of her. The pulse sent a tingle through her, and she squeezed down, doing as much as she could to coax that load of cum out from him. She was right on the edge of her own orgasm, and she was sure a sticky load of cum in her cunt would push her over the edge.  
  
Anakin thrust upwards, burying himself as deeply inside Aayla as he could. And then he started to cum. Aayla moaned from the bottom of her soul, feeling the hot, thick, sticky jets of cum coating the inside of her pussy. She could feel some of the cum sliding into her womb, as even more landed along her walls, covering them with white semen.  
  
Aayla was sure she had just gotten pregnant. The enhancements she had learned from Dathomir were potent to cross the boundaries of species, and Anakin had dumped such a thick load into her that she was sure her eggs had just gotten fertilized. Probably just with one beautiful Twi’lek baby, though a human would probably get twins.  
  
The thought of that, combined with the sensation of getting filled up so much, was enough to push Aayla over the edge into her own orgasm, just seconds after Anakin came. She shook on top of him, feeling his cum filling her up, running through every corner of her body. It was wonderful, even better than her first orgasm.  
  
Aayla sagged forward, once again resting her hands on Anakin’s chest to support herself. She panted, her toned shoulders rising and falling as she breathed in and out. In her post-orgasm state, she felt more _open_ to the world around and the Force. Slowly reaching out, she brushed at Anakin’s mind, reading the emotions he was radiating.  
  
Anakin was broadcasting a sense of contentment, the post-orgasm bliss that Aayla was also feeling. And lust, plenty of lust. Anakin was still feeling horny, and Aayla’s own arousal was a match for that. She was going to make sure the two of them thoroughly satisfied each other.  
  
As Aayla reached out to Anakin, she could feel him reaching out to her in turn. He was considerably clumsier than her, with none of the finesse she had. Aayla could feel him brushing against her mind, and she flowed into it, weaving herself around and through his probe.  
  
All of a sudden, the connection the two of them had was so much _tighter_. Aayla could get an even better feel for Anakin’s emotional state than before, and slowly slid into his mind. There was still a kernel of anger and betrayal there, bubbling in the center of his mind. But there was also contentment as he basked in the aftermath of his own orgasm.   
  
Aayla couldn’t quite perceive what he was getting off of her, but she thought that if they deepened the bond, she could. And the best way to get the two of them to relax a bit more so they could would be by sharing another orgasm. Maybe not the most _efficient_ way, but certainly the most enjoyable.  
  
“Are you up for another round?” Aayla asked rhetorically.  
  
She knew the answer. Anakin’s cock had barely gotten soft inside of her before hardening again. Even with the cum slowly dripping out of her in thick globs, she could feel his rod stretching her walls out.  
  
“Yes,” Anakin grunted, acting a bit surlier than Aayla could tell he was feeling.  
  
“Good,” Aayla said, passing over that. She’d get him smiling soon enough. “Now, how about…”  
  
Aayla lifted herself up off of Anakin’s cock. She was left with an empty feeling, already missing the thick shaft stretching her out. Even as a momentary loss, it was sad to feel. But she fixed it soon enough.  
  
Spinning back around, Aayla sat back down, her back facing Anakin. She looked over her shoulder, smiling.  
  
“You obviously liked my ass, so why don’t you watch it while I ride you?” Aayla shook her rear from side to side as she said that, showing off just how large and jiggly it was.  
  
The way Anakin’s dick brushed Aayla’s inner thighs was all the answer she needed. She lowered herself back down, craning her head forward to watch Anakin’s cock slide back inside her soaked, tight pussy. She nodded in appreciation at the drops of cum that slid out of her as she did so, running back down the sides of Anakin’s cock or dropping onto the bed.  
  
Lowering herself down, Aayla sighed in satisfaction as she was once more filled up by Anakin’s cock. It felt just as good the second time. She wiggled her hips from side to side, feeling Anakin’s cock shift around inside of her. Bliss, pure bliss.  
  
Anakin didn’t waste any time. He grabbed Aayla’s ass again, strong fingers, organic and mechanical, kneading her fat cheeks. Aayla shivered in delight, feeling the tingles running through her body. Then she started to actually _fuck_ Anakin, rising up and down along his cock once more.  
  
Aayla’s full lips parted as she felt the thick cock inside stretching her walls apart. It was good, everything she needed. She could feel the coils of lust inside her belly starting to rise again, growing higher and higher as she sank down and rose up along Anakin’s cock. Aayla may have had two orgasms already, but she had barely even begun to take the edge off of her hunger.  
  
Anakin’s hands left Aayla ass, making a twinge of disappointment run through her. She could just barely feel an impression of intention from Anakin, going by too swiftly for her to tell what he was thinking of. Then Anakin grabbed her lekku.  
  
Aayla moaned, low, smokey and sensual, as Anakin’s hands wrapped around her head tails. It felt just as good as her ass as his fingers circled the blue tails hanging off of the back of her head. The sensations from her head shot down her spine to meet the lust traveling upwards from her pussy, and it all mingled together in an absolutely wonderful mix.  
  
Aayla’s lekku were even more sensitive than was normal for a Twi’lek. The crisscrossing leather straps she wore on them weren’t just for decoration, as most people thought. They were actually damn near a sex toy, just like her sapphire butt plug. Just like the plug, it wasn’t nearly enough for her to cum. But Aayla still loved wearing them out, knowing that people would look at them, and not realize that she was almost masturbating because of them.  
  
Not even the other Jedi had twigged onto that. There _had_ been some painfully awkward conversations with more senior Jedi about the arousal they had felt radiating off of her, but Aayla had managed to convince them at first that it was just because she was a teenager, with a teenager’s normal responses. And then, later, she had gotten enough control over her emotions not to broadcast what she was feeling out.  
  
But there was no reason to keep herself under control now. Aayla let her lust bubble outwards, back down the tentative, shaky bond she and Anakin had formed. Even as unskilled as Anakin was, he would have to feel some of what she was generating.  
  
And Aayla could tell when he did. The choking sound was something that even a non-Force sensitive could pick up on. And as a Jedi, Aayla could feel the sense of shock and surprise as Anakin felt just how turned on and horny Aayla really was.  
  
Smiling, Aayla picked up the pace, picking herself up and slamming herself back down on Anakin’s shaft. She was going as fast as she could, desperately fucking herself on Anakin’s cock as he played with her lekku. Her clit was slightly rubbing against Anakin’s shaft with every stroke, doubling what she was feeling in her pussy. And, finally, Aayla’s hands were busy with her breasts, cupping and squeezing them, making her feel absolutely wonderful as she bounced up and down.  
  
Aayla didn’t think she had been riding Anakin for more than a minute, and she was ready to cum. She could feel the quivering in her legs, and the build-up of lust inside her lower belly. Just a few more seconds, and she would be cumming for the third time. And for the third time, it would be on Anakin’s cock.  
  
Aayla squirmed on top of Anakin’s cock as she came, her entire body twitching in the bliss of release. Her breath burned in her throat, needing more air than what she was getting. Stars danced in front of Aayla’s eyes, and her world narrowed to what she was feeling. Anakin’s cock inside her. Anakin’s hands on her. Her own hands on her.  
  
Fire raced through Aayla’s veins as she felt herself squeeze down tightly around Anakin’s cock. There was nothing else in the world for a moment but her own pleasure. And then she finally started to recover, her vision clearing as the orgasm washed out of her, leaving behind a healthy heaping of lust inside her.  
  
Aayla tried to slump forward, attempting to catch her breath. But Anakin’s hands were still on her lekku, keeping her head upright. Then he lightly tugged on them, forcing her head _back_ a bit. It was intense, the pleasure almost pain, and a moan escaped Aayla’s lips.  
  
In her post-orgasm high, Aayla could feel her mind open a bit more, taking in more of what Anakin was feeling. There was an idea of something bubbling in his mind, but she couldn’t tell what it was, not without going a lot deeper than was safe or ethical. Luckily, the rest of him was still mostly full of lust and arousal, and a desire to keep on fucking Aayla. And that was all she needed to hear.  
  
After taking a minute to catch her breath, Aayla started riding Anakin again. Now that her head was a bit clearer, she could take the chance to appreciate how nice her pussy felt right now, stuffed with Anakin’s cock _and_ his cum. His cum was making her even slicker, so she could slide up and down his shaft even easier than before. It felt wonderful, and she could still feel the heat from the semen warming up her insides.  
  
Aayla bit her lip as she ran a finger across her nipple, her stiff nub poking out. She wondered if she should give Anakin a titfuck later. If he came in her pussy a second time, she would probably be enough of a mess that she should try something else. And there were so many ways she could make her fellow Jedi cum.  
  
If she gave Anakin a boobjob, Aayla wouldn’t cum, but it would still be pretty fun to do. There was something that Aayla had discovered, doing sexual favors on assignments. Men could really open up when a pretty woman was on her knees in front of them, her large blue boobs wrapped around their rod. Aayla hadn’t set out to create a Force Bond between her and Anakin, but one was steadily forming none the less. She was interested in seeing how much deeper she could make the connection.  
  
And of course, there was another benefit to giving a titjob. It meant that she could rest a bit. Aayla was very fit, the demands both of war and of being a Jedi combining to make her quite the energetic woman. But it would still be nice to give her legs a break from all the riding she had been doing.  
  
But, rest or no, that was still in the future. Right now, Aayla had to focus on what she was currently doing, fucking Anakin like their lives depended on it. Anakin’s cock felt so good inside her, and her mind, body and soul were twisted around getting _more_ of it.  
  
Aayla’s breath caught in her throat as Anakin moved back down to her ass. She could feel his hands spreading her sensitive cheeks, exposing her tight rear entrance to him. Maybe that was what she could use next, instead of her tits. Or her mouth, or maybe even her lekku. Even someone who had seen everything that a human woman could do was sure to find a tailjob new and exciting.  
  
And it wouldn’t be exciting just for Anakin. Wrapping her lekku around Anakin’s cock would feel just as good for Aayla as it would for him. Maybe even a bit better, though there wouldn’t be the same air of exoticness for Aayla. She had gotten enough men, of several different species, off with her head tails that she knew just how to do it, maximizing pleasure for the both of them.  
  
Aayla’s plans for the future were cut off as Anakin squeezed down, kneading her ass. The pleasure ran through her, disrupting her chain of thought. Aayla didn’t try to stifle her groan of satisfaction, feeling her body quiver in pleasure.  
  
“You’re sensitive,” Anakin grunted, using a bit more force to grope her ass.  
  
“Yessss,” Aayla moaned, half in answer and half in enjoyment. “Do it more.”  
  
Anakin paused, his fingers buried in Aayla’s rear. She felt a spark of harsh amusement run through him for a moment, before Anakin lifted one of his hands away from her ass. Then it returned, his palm bouncing off her rear.  
  
“Oh!” Aayla groaned, feeling a red hot burst of pleasure run through her as she was spanked. She could feel her ass jiggle from the force of the blow, and she wanted to feel it again.  
  
And Anakin obliged. Aayla wasn’t sure if he had read that through their still-thin Force Bond, or if he would have done so because it amused him. But Anakin spanked her again and again, alternating cheeks as Aayla slid up and down along his shaft.  
  
The pain and the pleasure were one and the same to Aayla. It felt so good, the heat from her rear creeping forward to mix with the pure lust from her pussy. It was driving on her next orgasm (her forth? Aayla couldn’t really tell) even faster than the previous ones.  
  
Aayla could tell that Anakin was enjoying it too. Not as much as she was, or in the same way, but he was. She could tell, mostly from what she knew of him then from what he was sending through their emotional link, that he thought he was putting her in her place for what she had done, that he was teaching her a lesson. Aayla was quite willing to let him keep on thinking that, so long as the spanking continued.  
  
Aayla wondered if he had spanked the Senator. She was sure that Amidala would like that sort of thing. She was rich, and, well, a _Senator_. Even if Aayla hadn’t met plenty of the Republic’s upper crust, every month or so there was a scandal in the news about what exotic, illegal sexual tastes some Senator or another had. Enjoying getting spanked would be the plainest, most unobjectionable thing a Senator could like.  
  
Not that Aayla planned to ask Anakin about that. For one, she didn’t want to remind him of his wife (and she still couldn’t believe that he was married) For another, what if he opened up, and told Aayla way too much about how the upper levels of society fucked?  
  
So Aayla just stayed quiet, letting Anakin spank her as she rode him. It was a wonderful combination, the wet sounds of her tight pussy wrapped around his cock mixing with the crack of his hand bouncing off of Aayla’s fat ass. Aayla could feel her lekku twitching, dancing along her back.  
  
She decided to draw them forward, draping them over her shoulders. That way, she could alternate between playing with her breasts and playing with them. It felt just as good as she thought, the pleasure running through her, down her spine to mix with the mingled pain and pleasure from her pussy and ass.  
  
Aayla could tell that Anakin was about to cum. She could read it inside of his mind, without him having to say anything. She squeezed down as tightly as she could, slowing her bouncing on top of him. She repeated her trick of tightening around his shaft, from top to bottom and then back again.  
  
That was enough. Anakin stopped spanking her, and grabbed on tightly to her ass. He grunted as he squeezed down, his dick twitching inside Aayla’s sodden core. Then he started to cum.  
  
He came just as much as last time, at least half a dozen thick jets of cum getting pumped out from his cock into Aayla’s pussy. Aayla moaned, doubling over on herself as she felt her inner walls get a fresh coating of sticky cum. It was so hot inside of her, even hotter than the burning in her ass cheeks.  
  
Aayla fell forward, onto her hands and knees as she came. The movement pulled her off of Anakin’s cock, and the last few shots of cum landed on the underside of her ass, painting her blue skin white. Aayla panted, lungs burning, as her orgasm swept through her like a tsunami. Her wide eyes stared sightlessly at the bed underneath her as a fire burned through her, consuming everything and leaving a blissful relaxation behind her.  
  
Finally, Aayla sank back down onto the bed, feeling Anakin’s cum in and on her. It felt good, so warm and thick and sticky. She was going to want some on her face before she and him were done.  
  
Aayla slowly turned around to face Anakin. There was sweat, little beads along his face and limbs. But he was still obviously ready to go, his cock resting against his lower stomach. He wasn’t looking at Aayla. Instead, his head was tilted back towards the ceiling and his eyes were closed.  
  
Aayla decided to take the opportunity to try and deepen their Force Bond. Beyond the obvious bedroom benefits, there was another reason to do so as well. Both of them had shared a battlefield before and probably would so again. Knowing how the other would think and react could save both their lives in the not too distant future.  
  
Closing her eyes, Aayla concentrated on the link between them. Just like last time, after their mutual orgasms, the unconscious barriers both of them erected had been lowered, letting her weave the strands closer together. It wasn’t enough for thought, but the intensity and vividness of their emotions should be enhanced.  
  
And Aayla felt Anakin reaching out as well. She guided his clumsy efforts, weaving around his unrefined thrusts to bring them both closer together through the Force. Aayla smiled as the force of his emotions redoubled, letting her feel so much more of what he was feeling.  
  
And Anakin was getting the same level of feedback. She could tell he was, just by the way his emotions changed in turn. Aayla hadn’t had many Force Bonds in her life, but she treasured the ones she did have. And she thought she would be getting a lot more out of this one then just a sense of contentment.  
  
Anakin lifted his head and opened his eyes, staring into Aayla’s own. She smiled back at him, languorously stretching. That it put more of her body on display was more or less an accident. The lust she could feel bubbling inside of him was still a treat to experience. Especially since it combined with her own lust.  
  
“One more time?” Aayla purred. She’d be disappointed if it really was only _one_ more time, but it wouldn’t do to show off how much of a sexual appetite she still had.  
  
“Give me a minute,” Anakin said, looking around. He reached out a hand and called a towel to him, using it to clean himself off. “And whatever we do next, I’m not going to be on the bottom. It feels like you’re breaking my pelvis.” With that, he closed his eyes and assumed a meditative pose. It was somewhat ruined by how hard his cock still was.  
  
Aayla grinned. That wasn’t the usual compliment she got, but it was one she was still willing to take. Standing up, she looked herself over. Or at least her crotch. Anakin’s cum was slowly sliding out of her, running down her smooth blue skin. But it wasn’t going very fast, so she decided it could wait. Because Aayla had a plan.  
  
It had come to her all at once. And she was sure Anakin would enjoy it. Really, she didn’t believe that there would be any downsides.  
  
Picking up her commlink, Aayla made a call. The person at the other end didn’t pick up, but Aayla was sure she would be getting a response soon enough. And there were so many fun things to do while she waited.  
  
Anakin didn’t seem to notice the brief, one-sided conversation. There wasn’t any flicker in his emotional aura, so Aayla decided that he really must be meditating. And doing a better job of it than the rumors  
  
around the Temple would suggest. Maybe that was the way to get him more in touch with the Force. Wear him out with a hot woman, and then set him to meditating.  
  
That would be something for Aayla to fully consider later. Right now, she needed Anakin back up and taking care of her. And she had the perfect idea on how to manage that.  
  
Aayla got back onto the bed, on her hands and knees. She flipped her lekku back over her shoulders, feeling them cross behind her back. Crawling forward, she swayed her hips far more than she actually needed to, especially since Anakin’s eyes weren’t open. Hovering above his cock, she licked her lips.  
  
It was shining with her arousal and his cum. It was sure to be a tasty, tasty treat. Aayla lowered her head, wrapping her lips around Anakin’s cock. She could feel his surprise, and the resurgence of lust that ensured she was going to get what she wanted.  
  
Aayla kept on going down, not stopping until her lips were wrapped around the base of Anakin’s cock. She had heard that human women had something called a gag reflex, that stopped them from doing this sort of thing. She pitied them for their lack, because it was so much better to stimulate a man’s cock all at once instead of only the upper half.  
  
“Aayla!” Anakin shouted in a surprised tone. “What are you-ohhh!”  
  
That was when Aayla started licking him clean. She didn’t raise her lips an inch, and instead started winding her tongue around Anakin’s cock, making sure she got every drop of their combined arousal. She savored the taste, the two fluids flowing together into something that was far better tasting than either alone.  
  
Things quickly changed from cleaning Anakin’s cock to giving him a blowjob. He didn’t seem to mind, though. He sat back and let Aayla start bobbing her head, sliding her lips up and down his cock. Aayla looked up, straining herself to meet his eyes. Anakin was staring right back at her, an odd expression on his face. Aayla had to tap on their slowly growing Force Bond to better understand what he was feeling.  
  
The kernel of guilt and resentment was almost done. Instead, Anakin was starting to feel just plain enjoyment as Aayla sucked his cock. Aayla approved of that. It wouldn’t be good at all if Anakin left feeling resentment over all of this.  
  
At least, feeling more than a certain level of resentment. Aayla was quite fine with Anakin having just enough anger stored up to properly punish her at some later date, maybe with Amidala helping. Aayla was quite fine with being on either side of the bed. Or the whip.  
  
And, thankfully, Anakin was feeling just the right level of anger at Aayla for some fun times later. It would be something to follow through on later. She would certainly need her mouth free, at any rate, whatever she planned to tell her fellow Jedi.  
  
Aayla gave Anakin a slow, leisurely blowjob, idly kicking her legs behind her as she bobbed up and down along his cock. His shaft stretched her mouth out almost as much as it stuffed her pussy. And, of course, there was what happened when she deepthroated him. Anakin’s cock cut off Aayla’s airflow, making her blood race and her head pound as she held him down there for a minute or so.  
  
Aayla traced the outline of Anakin’s cock, her fingers wandering over the bulge he made in her neck. Finally, as her lungs started to burn, she pulled her head up, letting herself breathe. Aayla panted for breath, the red running through her vision slowly dying as her nostrils flared wide, gathering as much oxygen as she could.  
  
That was always such an intense experience. And one of the few ways Aayla could get pleasure directly from giving blowjobs. The thrill of not being able to breathe made her wet, her folds growing damp as she struggled for breath.  
  
Not that Aayla needed to do that right now to make herself feel good. Unlike the last time she had deepthroated someone, her hands were free, and there was no reason she couldn’t masturbate as she gave Anakin a blowjob. Aayla was doing so already, in fact, one hand stroking her folds and the other slid in between her body and the bed to play with her breast.  
  
And despite that, after a few minutes to recover, Aayla slid back down Anakin’s cock, once more taking him as deep as she could, and holding him there in her throat. Aayla’s fingers sped up as she pumped them in and out of her cum-slick pussy, feeling the arousal racing through her once more. Not as intense as when Anakin’s cock had been inside her pussy, but still so, so much better then when it had just been her fingers and a purloined fruit from the kitchens.  
  
Aayla once again pulled back when her lungs started to burn. She could hold herself down there for even longer than that, thanks to her abilities with the Force. But why take the chance? She could tell that even the length of time she _was_ already spending down there was making Anakin worry slightly.  
  
Aayla did an enjoyable mix of deepthroating Anakin and tending to his cock in just her mouth. He quite obviously was enjoying it, his dick staying nice and hard inside her mouth. And all the while, Aayla kept on masturbating, sliding her fingers in and out of her soaking wet folds and pinching her nipples as she went.  
  
Aayla wasn’t working on her own orgasm, but it was still nice to feel the pleasure rising inside her, making her feel all tingly and wonderful. It couldn’t last forever, though. Neither Anakin or Aayla were close to cumming when they were interrupted.  
  
There was a knock on Aayla’s door. She didn’t look away, already knowing who it had to be. Anakin did look up, though, frowning as he stared at the closed door.  
  
“…Snips?” He asked, sounding first puzzled and then alarmed.  
  
Aayla shifted her weight to keep him down on her bed as Anakin tried to stand up. She lifted her mouth off of Anakin’s cock just enough to call through the door, asking Ahsoka to come in. Anakin whipped his head back to her like she had just tossed boiling water on him.  
  
“What are you _doing_?” Anakin hissed, trying to cover himself up as the door slid open.  
  
“Hey, Master,” Ahsoka said casually as she stepped inside. “I didn’t-uh.”  
  
The Togrutian Jedi stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the two senior Knights. Her jaw dropped open as the door hissed shut behind her. Aayla turned her head to smile at her young friend.  
  
“Hello, Ahsoka. I’m practicing some meditation techniques with Anakin. Would you like to join in?”  
  
Aayla knew she didn’t sound convincing, but she also wasn’t trying to. She had spent enough time with Ahsoka to have an idea about the Padawan’s thoughts and desires. And she knew that Ahsoka didn’t just want to get fucked by somebody, anybody, to soothe the burning teenage lust inside of her orange body. She wanted to get fucked by _Anakin_ , her master. Aayla could understand that kind of desire.  
  
Aayla rolled to the side, letting Ahsoka get a good view of both her and Anakin’s naked bodies. She knew the younger Jedi would like the view. Just like Aayla, Ahsoka liked all sorts, and wasn’t restricted to one species or sex.  
  
Aayla tried not to feel too amused as Ahsoka’s eyes widened as she looked at Anakin and Aayla. Aayla knew she had once been that young and nervous and eager. The key difference was, Ahsoka had someone (two someone’s, hopefully) to help guide her and show her all the kinds of pleasure there were.  
  
Through the Force Bond, Aayla sent Anakin a wave of assurance, willing him to go along with her. After a moment, he acquiesced, though still with strong undercurrents of worry. It looked like Aayla would have to be taking care of both of her partners. And that was still something she could manage.  
  
“Come on in, Snips,” Anakin said, sitting upright. Aayla was sure he had no idea what that did to the two women in the room, showing off his muscular body like that. “It’s alright.”  
  
Ahsoka took a few more steps into Aayla’s room. It was so small that just the few, tentative steps meant her knees were knocking against Aayla’s bed as she stared down at the two naked Knights. Aayla didn’t need to be in touch with the Force to see the lust and worry and desire that were _pouring_ off of Ahsoka. It was cute to see.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Aayla slid, sliding off the bed and taking a single swift step behind Ahsoka. She rested her hands on the Padawan’s shoulders as she leaned down to speak directly into her ear. “We’re both going to take good care of you, show you exactly how it can feel.”  
  
“And don’t worry, Ahsoka,” Anakin said, glancing up at Aayla. “This is Council approved, isn’t it?” Aayla could _feel_ the smugness radiating off of him.  
  
Ahsoka glanced at her Master, obviously puzzled about that. Aayla drew her mind off the nature of the meditation by sliding her hands down Ahsoka’s sides. She could feel the younger girl’s skin alternating with her clothes, soft and hard, an interesting mix.  
  
But there was more to do than just seeing how soft Togrutian skin could be. There were Ahsoka’s montrals, for one, something that Aayla was _very_ interested in comparing to her lekku. But there were also her young friend’s small breasts, that Aayla already knew were capped with an absolutely adorable white nipple, standing out from her orange skin.  
  
And there was also the rear that Aayla was _sure_ Ahsoka didn’t fully know about. She couldn’t have any idea how much Aayla enjoyed walking behind her, wishing she could sink her fingers into that tight rear, making Ahsoka moan and shiver as her ass was played with. Well, maybe she would get an idea after today.  
  
And, of course, there was Ahsoka’s flavor. Aayla was looking forward to sampling that, both all by itself, and when mixed with Anakin’s cum. She was sure both vintages would prove excellent.  
  
Aayla rested her hands on Ahsoka’s lower back and gently urged the Padawan forward, pushing her towards Aayla’s bed. Ahsoka didn’t resist. In fact, Aayla could feel her emotional aura brightening with some hard to decipher emotions as the younger girl decided what she was going to do. That there was still some nervousness underneath it all was only natural.  
  
Aayla pushed Ahsoka into Anakin’s waiting arms. Ahsoka squeaked as she was caught up in her master’s embrace. Aayla was right behind her, letting her hands slide from Ahsoka’s lower back to her waist, tugging at the band of her pants.  
  
“The first step,” Aayla said, trying to figure out where the latch was on Ahsoka’s pants, “is getting naked.”  
  
“Um, okay!” Ahsoka said.  
  
Her fingers clashed with Aayla’s as they both tried to undress the orange-skinned Jedi. It took longer for them working together to do it than either of them separately. Anakin, meanwhile, just sat back and watched his student strip while she was sitting on his lap.  
  
And, Aayla could tell without even looking, he was enjoying the sight. The Force Bond was flowing with his lust and a bit of humor as Aayla worked to get Ahsoka just as naked as she was. Of course, Aayla was sending a lot more lust his way as she took the chance to quickly explore Ahsoka’s body, letting her hands linger here and there as she stripped the teenager.  
  
As Ahsoka shook off her last bit of clothing, Anakin leaned forward. Aayla smiled, watching Ahsoka’s eyes go down to watch his dick sway with the motion, and only reluctantly be raised back up. She knew she had made a good choice, calling Ahsoka in.  
  
“Have you ever had sex before, Ahsoka?” Anakin asked, sounding far more serious and sober than Aayla knew he really was.  
  
“No, Master,” Ahsoka answered. “Just, well, on the flight- No, Master, nothing serious.”  
  
Aayla’s curiosity was piqued. She would have to get the full story about that later. But right now, just an admission that Ahsoka was a pure flower from the Jedi Temple’s gardens (Aayla was no good at poetry) to be picked by Anakin and Aayla. How wonderful.  
  
“Then the first thing we should do is get you familiar with a man’s cock,” Aayla said, resting one hand on the back of Ahsoka’s head and the other on the back of Ahsoka’s hand. “I _know_ you’re familiar with a woman’s body.”  
  
Ahsoka didn’t try to deny that, and just nodded. Aayla lifted Ahsoka’s hand up, making it wrap around Anakin’s cock. And then she didn’t have to do anything more, since Ahsoka started stroking it all on her own.  
  
Nice, smooth movements, too. Aayla nodded in approval. She shifted her position, pressing her front against Ahsoka’s back. She knew her young friend could feel Aayla’s breasts pressing into the back of her neck, and see Aayla’s blue thighs pressed against Ahsoka’s orange ones.  
  
“And now, how about a blowjob?” Aayla asked after a moment or two.  
  
Ahsoka gulped nervously, glancing between Anakin and Aayla. Her stroking slowed, before Aayla’s hand helped her pick up the pace. Aayla’s other hand slid around to Ahsoka’s chest, playing with the small, still growing breasts there.  
  
“Well, once I,” Ahsoka seemed on the verge of saying something, before changing her mind. “No, I haven’t.”  
  
Aayla really did have to get the rest of that story, she decided. Later though, without the looming specter of the Master disapproving of the Padawan’s action, however unlikely that was to actually happen. For now, she’d have to show Ahsoka how to properly blow a human’s cock.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Aayla said, lifting her hands and putting them on the back of Ahsoka’s head. She slowly pressed down as she kept on whispering in Ahsoka’s ear. “It’s super simple. Just think of it as sucking on a freezy-juice.”  
  
Ahsoka willingly went down underneath the gentle pressure of Aayla’s hands. Aayla stayed behind her, which eventually turned into on top of her. Ahsoka ended up on all fours, in between Anakin’s legs. Aayla was in the same position, though she stuck her rear up into the air and gave it a little shake for Anakin’s viewing pleasure.  
  
“Open your mouth wide,” Aayla said. “Good, just like that. Now, lower it, sliding your lips over Anakin’s dick.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded and did so. She got about halfway down, before grimacing. She hesitated for a minute before starting to rise back off. Aayla stopped her, with the gentle pressure of her hand. Not enough to stop Ahsoka from actually rising up, but enough to suggest that she should shouldn’t leave.  
  
“It’s okay,” Aayla said, keeping Ahsoka’s head down there. “You only have to go as far as you’re comfortable with. Find that spot.” She withdrew her hand.  
  
Ahsoka rose up a bit, no more than a fraction of an inch. She visibly wavered for a moment before stopping herself there. Aayla nodded in satisfaction. Anakin may not be enjoying this as much as he had enjoyed _her_ blowjob, but he could wait for a bit. Right now was an important teaching moment with Ahsoka.  
  
“Now, close your jaw, until your lips are wrapped around Anakin’s shaft,” Aayla said. “But don’t scrape your teeth against his cock. That won’t feel good at all.”  
  
Aayla didn’t need to look up at Anakin to see that Ahsoka had followed her instructions perfectly. She was getting all the information she needed through their Force Bond. She kept on focusing on Ahsoka, slowly teaching the Padawan on how to give a proper blowjob.  
  
Ahsoka was a quick learner. Fairly soon, she was bobbing up and down Anakin’s cock in an almost rhythmical manner. Seeing that her help wasn’t as needed, Aayla let go of Ahsoka’s head, and started working on a way to reward the Padawan for her quick mastery of giving out blowjobs.  
  
More specifically, Aayla let her hands wander underneath Ahsoka’s body. One went for her small, pert breasts, while the other slid past her stomach, heading for Ahsoka’s core. It was wet to the touch.  
  
Ahsoka made a noise of surprise and tried to turn her head to look at Aayla. But Anakin stopped her. He grabbed both her montrals, hands wrapping around their base and keeping her locked on his dick. Aayla could feel how amused and aroused he was. And her fingers could feel how aroused Ahsoka was. She went back to work.  
  
Aayla slowly inserted a single finger into Ahsoka’s folds. She didn’t want to hurt her friend or do anything that Ahsoka was secretly ready for. Like piercing her hymen. Aayla wasn’t sure if Togrutian’s had a hymen, or, if they did, if Ahsoka still had one. But if she did, Aayla would have to work around it.  
  
Luckily, it seemed that Ahsoka didn’t. She was still _very_ tight, her wet inner walls squeezing down tightly around Aayla’s finger. It was obvious that Ahsoka didn’t have a dildo to help satisfy herself, or else she would have been more stretched out. Aayla made a note to see about getting Ahsoka one. That sort of thing could be a real help when fingers just weren’t enough.  
  
Aayla’s other hand was busy with Ahsoka’s breasts. The young Jedi made the more adorable sounds as Aayla played with her breasts and nipples. Her entire body would shake, as Aayla kneaded the small mounds, fitting perfectly in her hand.  
  
“I’m going to cum soon,” Anakin grunted, interrupting Aayla’s exploration of Ahsoka’s body. “You ready for it?”  
  
Ahsoka obviously wasn’t. Aayla winced at the wave of worry that flowed out from Ahsoka when Anakin warned her. Abandoning her efforts between Ahsoka’s thighs, Aayla leaned forward to calmly whisper into Ahsoka’s ear.  
  
“It’s going to be alright,” she whispered, lifting Ahsoka’s head off of Anakin’s dick. “You can just take it all over your face.”  
  
It never occurred to Aayla that there might be women who wanted a choice between getting bukkaked and swallowing a man’s cum. Luckily, Ahsoka wasn’t one of those women. Without the slightest hint of a protest, she slid up off of Anakin’s dick, guided by Aayla’s hands.  
  
Anakin shifted himself a bit, so that he could cum more easily onto Ahsoka’s face. Aayla smiled, her hands framing Ahsoka’s head as both of them looked up at Anakin as he furiously stroked his dick. It took only a few seconds before he moaned, and started to cum.  
  
His third orgasm was just as heavy as his first two. Spurt after spurt of cum came jetting out from his dick, landing on Ahsoka’s face. She jumped, her eyes opening wide before screwing themselves closed. Aayla nodded in approval as she watched Ashoka get covered with more and more cum. From her chin to her forehead, cum landed all over her face.  
Ahsoka jumped a bit, an excited squeal escaping her lips. Aayla smiled. It was obviously the first time Ahsoka had gotten cum on her face. Aayla felt honored to witness such an important moment in her young friend’s sexual development.  
  
By the time Anakin stopped cumming, Ahsoka’s face was half orange and half white. Thick lines and pools of cum were all over her face, with one eye glued completely shut by the cum Anakin pumped on her. Aayla thought Ahsoka looked drop-dead sexy, and she could tell that Anakin thought the same.  
  
“Good. You did a good job, Ahsoka,” Aayla said quietly, taking Ahsoka’s hands and gently squeezing them.  
  
Ahsoka smiled, turning her head to where Aayla was. Her one open eye was dancing with delight and happiness. Then her tongue darted out to flick against a droplet of cum that was running her upper lip and her eye got even wider.  
  
Aayla was a bit jealous of Ahsoka. _She_ had wanted to be the one to get cum plastered all over her face. To be the one who got to feel the thick, sticky cum smeared across her features. But it was more important to show Ahsoka how good this felt in a safe environment, instead of getting a third load of cum all for herself.  
  
And Aayla was still going to get at least some of Anakin’s cum. Holding Ahsoka’s face in her hands, fingers sliding over cum, Aayla lowered her head. She stuck out her tongue, and ran it along Ahsoka’s cheek, from chin to just below her eye.  
  
Aayla came away with her tongue full of Anakin’s cum. She closed her lips and smiled at Ahsoka, who was staring at her with wide eyes. For that matter, she could feel Anakin staring at her, with a presumably equally surprised expression.  
  
Taking care not to swallow, Aayla went back in for another lick. This time, Ahsoka knew what to expect, and lowered her head so Aayla could get better access. It was hard to collect more cum without having Aayla’s current load slip down her throat or out of her lips, but Aayla managed it.  
  
By now, Aayla’s mouth was full with Anakin’s cum. Overly full, in fact. She could feel it pressing against her lips, and she was fighting the urge to swallow it. Luckily, Aayla knew exactly how to handle the problem.  
  
Grabbing Ahsoka’s shoulders, she tugged the Padawan to her. Ahsoka squeaked as she was pressed against Aayla. The squeak was transformed into a gurgle as Aayla opened her mouth, letting the cum in her mouth flow into Ahsoka’s.  
  
Ahsoka instantly knew what was expected of her. She didn’t try to close her mouth, and kept it wide open, letting her master’s cum flow into her mouth. Aayla was staring into her eyes, seeing the lust and delight in them.  
  
After pouring Anakin’s cum into Ahsoka’s mouth, Aayla finished it with a kiss. The slimy residue of cum mixed on their lips and tongues as they made out, hands clutching at each other and their breasts pillowing, their nipples slipping past each other and slightly digging into the soft flesh of their breasts. It felt wonderful. And there were still another two mouthfuls of cum left on Ahsoka’s face.  
  
Aayla made sure to chase down every drop of cum on Ahsoka’s face. Every last speck of white cum was scooped off of Ahsoka’s orange skin and ended up in the two women’s mouths. It was wonderfully arousing, and Aayla could feel Anakin’s arousal pulsing down their new-forged bond as he watched the two of them share his cum.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Aayla asked, finally drawing back to look at Ahsoka.  
  
Ahsoka blushed, her orange skin turning even deeper. She avoided Aayla’s gaze, glancing up at Anakin before returning her gaze to the messy, stained sheets she was sitting on.  
  
“I’m feeling good, Masters.” She glanced up at Anakin, or at least his dick, and licked her lips. “Um, can I…” she fidgeted around on the bed, twining her fingers together. “I’m feeling kind of… horny,” she finished in a small voice.  
  
“I think we can take care of that, can’t we, Skywalker?” Aayla asked, smiling widely and glancing at Anakin.  
  
“I can think of a way or two to satisfy you,” Anakin said, amusement filling his voice and aura. “How do you want to have it happen?”  
  
“Um,” Ahsoka said, blankness entering her face.  
  
“Tell you what,” Aayla said, crawling around to Ahsoka’s back. “You can lay down, and put your head in my lap. Then Anakin can fuck you.”  
  
“Okay,” Ahsoka said quickly, already leaning back.  
  
Both Anakin and Aayla chuckled as they arranged themselves around Ahsoka. Aayla took a moment to appreciate how beautiful Ahsoka looked at the moment. For one, her orange skin looked wonderful, especially contrasted with Aayla’s blue skin. For another, the expression on her face was something that was both so pure and earthly that Aayla wanted to draw a picture of it, to treasure forever.  
  
Ahsoka wasn’t looking back at her. She was looking at Anakin, who was adjusting himself in between Ahsoka’s thighs. His hard dick was pointing out from his crotch. Aayla licked her lips, wanting to see it buried inside Ahsoka almost as much as the Padawan wanted it. Or almost as much Anakin wanted it.   
  
Aayla could easily tell how much lust her fellow Jedi was feeling. She thought he would be fucking his student even if his wife, the Jedi Council, and a holo reporter from HGN were in the room. And she couldn’t blame Anakin in the slightest. Aayla wanted a slice of Ahsoka’s pie, too.  
  
Later, though. Right now, Aayla only wanted to help Ahsoka and Anakin, not claim the Padawan for herself. And she could best help them by making sure Ahsoka was fully comfortable, both physically and emotionally.  
  
Aayla reached out, lightly probing at Ahsoka’s mind. Just enough to get a read for what she was feeling, and only on broad strokes. And Aayla was happy with what she found. Ahsoka was filled to the brim with happiness. There was the faintest hint of worry and concern weaving through her, but it was mostly lustful enjoyment of what was happening to her.  
  
Anakin rested the tip of his cock against Ahsoka’s wet folds. He paused there, and looked up at Ahsoka’s face. Aayla did as well. There were no words needed to make Ahsoka understand that this was going to happen only on her say-so.  
  
Ahsoka looked down at where Anakin and her were meeting. Then she looked back up at her master. A flicker of worry washed over her face, before being replaced by determination.  
  
“Please, Master,” Ahsoka said, staring into Anakin’s eyes. “Fuck me.”  
  
“Sure thing, Snips,” Anakin said, reaching forward to pat the top of Ahsoka’s head.  
  
Then he started pushing her hips forward. He went slowly, far more slowly than he had done with Aayla. The slow pace would have driven Aayla mad if it had been happening to her, but she could tell that even this was as fast as Ahsoka was comfortable with.  
  
Aayla squeezed Ahsoka’s shoulders and smiled down at the Padawan. Ahsoka’s eyes flicked up to her, and she quickly smiled back, before returning to watching Anakin enter her. Aayla started to massage Ahsoka’s shoulders, working the stress out of them as they watched Anakin.  
  
Aayla wondered if she should warn them about how virile Anakin’s cum was. Then she decided not to bother. They’d find out soon enough. And it would bring them closer together, further cementing the Master-Padawan bond.  
  
Anakin was slowly burying inch after inch of himself inside Ahsoka. When he was no more than a third of the way, he paused, looking up at Ahsoka. There was sweat beading on his forehead, and a smile on his face.  
  
“Man, you’re tight, Ahsoka. It’s like you’re trying to squeeze my cock off.”  
  
“Um, sorry?” Ahsoka responded, obviously unsure if that was a compliment or a complaint.  
  
“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” Anakin said. “It’s just quite the change.”  
  
That little comment told Aayla that all her suspicions over Amidala’s kinks were justified. Aayla got quite tight quite quickly, and she had sex far more often than when Anakin and his wife were both on Coruscant.  
  
Anakin kept on sliding into Ahsoka, until he couldn’t go any further in. At a certain point, Ahsoka gasped and thrust her hands out, grabbing Anakin’s wrists.  
  
“No, that’s enough!” She squeaked. “I, I can’t take anymore. You’re hitting something inside of me!”  
  
Aayla was impressed. She was fairly sure that this was Ahsoka’s first time taking anything more than a finger or two. And she had taken Anakin’s cock all the way to the entrance to her womb without stopping. There was still a lot of Anakin’s dick sticking out of her, but it was still impressive to see.  
  
Leaning forward, Aayla ran her hand over Ahsoka’s lower stomach. The Padawan squirmed a bit as Aayla ran her hand over the smooth skin. She couldn’t feel Anakin’s cock through Ahsoka’s stomach, but if she pressed down a bit…  
  
“Oh!” Ahsoka moaned, her eyes opening wide as she stared up at Aayla.  
  
Aayla smiled and winked at her, and drew her hand away. She knew how fun it could be to have… well, all sorts of things done to a body when they were stuffed with cock. But Ahsoka wasn’t ready for that sort of thing yet. Now that her curiosity was satisfied, Aayla would let Anakin get on with the job of fucking his Padawan.  
  
And that was something he didn’t need any encouragement on at all. Anakin drew his hips back, almost as slowly as he had entered Ahsoka. Then, when just his lower head was still inside Ahsoka’s folds, he started to enter her again, still moving at the same slow, steady pace.  
  
Ahsoka moaned, her hands clutching at Aayla’s sheets, balling them inside her clenched fists. She was breathing rapidly, her shoulders rising and falling as she stared down at where her master was entering her. Aayla looked too, enjoying the sight. She would have enjoyed it more if she had been the one getting fucked, but she was sure she would get the chance for that later.  
  
“Master, it feels so good,” Ahsoka moaned, her eyelids fluttering. “I, I, please, I want more!”  
  
“Okay,” Aayla said. Anakin had already opened his mouth to say something, and looked a bit perturbed at being cut off.  
  
Aayla slid her hands down Ahsoka’s shoulders to her breasts. She could easily cover them with her hands, blue resting against orange. Aayla slowly rubbed Ahsoka’s breasts, moving her hands back and forth, rubbing the small, pert mounds. She could feel Ahsoka’s nipples digging into her palms, and it felt wonderful.  
  
Aayla’s own nipples were pretty stiff. She was quite horny, and would have loved to masturbate to the sight of a Padawan getting fucked by her master. But she had a job to do, and a Jedi was all about duty. She kept on playing with Ahsoka, making sure that her young friend was feeling just as good as she possibly could.  
  
Aayla felt her pussy moisten as she stared down at Ahsoka’s face. She looked cute beyond compare, her face screwed up in an expression of bliss as she got fucked by her master. And by having her breasts played with by Aayla, too.  
  
“Master! Oh, Anakin! I’m, I’m cumming!” Ahsoka moaned, her words sounding like liquid sex.  
  
“Good girl,” Anakin murmured, still steadily fucking Ahsoka. “Cum as much as-oh!”  
  
Anakin cut himself off, eyes widening. Aayla decided that he must be feeling just how tight a virginal Togrutian could get when she came. Ahsoka must be squeezing down around him pretty hard.  
  
Surprisingly, Anakin didn’t cum from such a tight squeeze. He _did_ stop dead in his tracks for a moment as Ahsoka shook between the two older Jedi. She slowly recovered, a wide grin on her face, white teeth gleaming against her orange skin.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Aayla asked, running her hand along Ahsoka’s head.  
  
“Oh, it’s _wonderful_ ,” Ahsoka murmured, staring up happily at Aayla. “I feel like I’m just… melting away, you know? Everything’s so light and fluffy.”  
  
“That’s good to hear,” Anakin chimed in, starting to fuck Ahsoka again. “Let’s see how you feel after a few more.”  
  
“Yes, please!” Ahsoka nodded eagerly, craning her head to look at her crotch.  
  
Aayla smiled. It was good to see that Ahsoka was enjoying herself so much. Her young friend deserved this kind of happiness.  
  
Anakin didn’t thrust into Ahsoka any faster than he had before. He kept on doing the same slow, steady pace, obviously still worried about hurting Ahsoka by going too fast or sinking too deep. And while the slow pace would have been maddening for Aayla, it was obviously more than enough for Ahsoka. She moaned and twisted around underneath the two Jedi, clutching at them, herself, the bed, anything.  
  
Aayla felt her arousal creeping out of her folds as she watched. But she just couldn’t spare a hand to masturbate with. The best she could do was tightly press her thighs together, and wish that was enough to actually stimulate herself.  
  
Through the Force Bond, Aayla could feel Anakin’s arousal growing and growing. It increased with every thrust into his Padawan’s tight pussy and with every sweet moan she made. And who could blame him? Ahsoka was a delightful mix of innocence and experience, a girl who already knew a bit about sex getting fully initiated into the wider world of carnal knowledge.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Anakin groaned, his brow furrowing as he thrust into Ahsoka.  
  
“Do it,” Aayla urged, staring intently at Ahsoka’s crotch. “Stuff her, fill her up with your cum!” She remembered that it wasn’t her that was going to get creampied. “Um, if that’s all right with you, Ahsoka,” Aayla added, looking down at the Togrutian.  
  
“Yes!” Ahsoka blurted out, staring down at her crotch just as intently as Aayla had been. “Do it, Master! Fill me up with your cum!”  
  
Anakin buried himself inside Ahsoka as far as he could go. Then he started to cum. Even if Aayla’s eyes had been closed, she could have guessed that by the outburst of release that flowed down the Force Bond and into her. It was almost as good as getting an orgasm of her own. Aayla closed her eyes to bask in the sensation, then hurriedly opened them so she could see Ahsoka getting stuffed with her master’s cum.  
  
There wasn’t all that much to see, of course. Aayla had the completely wrong angle to watch cum getting pumped into Ahsoka. But she could still see the effect if was having on the younger woman.  
  
Ahsoka’s eyes went wide, and her mouth formed a perfect O as Anakin came inside her. Her back arched up, lifting her off of the bed as her pussy was flooded with cum. It was a beautiful, beautiful sight, one that sent a shiver of arousal through Aayla’s body.  
  
Aayla could tell that Ahsoka was cumming again, the pleasure of getting her insides covered with semen enough to push her over the edge once more. She held on to her young friend, supporting her as she quivered in her wonderful pleasure. Ahsoka gasped, short, sharp pants that were almost drowned out by Anakin’s gasps.  
  
Finally, Anakin slowly drew himself out of Ahsoka. His cock was still hard, and was covered with Ahsoka’s arousal and his cum. Aayla leaned forward, craning her head for a better look of Ahsoka’s pussy.  
  
And it was exactly as beautiful and sexy as Aayla had thought it would be. Ahsoka’s entrance was still spread, cum leaking out of her parted lips. Aayla licked her own lips, trying to decide if she should clean Anakin’s cock or Ahsoka’s pussy.  
  
Whatever she chose, Ahsoka would certainly be eating out Aayla. Aayla was as horny as anything, and she _needed_ some relief. Maybe Anakin could fuck her while Ahsoka tended to her clit with her tongue. That sounded nice.  
  
“Now,” Aayla said, drawing Ahsoka back against her body. “You’ve learned a bit about how men and women have fun together. Now you’re going to learn about how women and women do it.”  
  
“Oh, I already know about that!” Ahsoka responded chipperly. “When-!” She abruptly cut herself off, her face turning a peculiar shade of washed-out orange.  
  
“Really?” Anakin said, crossing his arms across his chest. As stern, disapproving looks went, it was ruined by his smile. “And when did you learn about that sort of thing, Padawan?”  
  
Ahsoka bit her lips, glancing from Aayla and Anakin. Her previous paleness was quickly being replaced with a full-on blush, the heat radiating out from her cheeks. Aayla didn’t think she had ever seen Ahsoka this nervous, even when they had been under enemy fire.  
  
“So, Master Secura,” Ahsoka said quickly, turning to Aayla and almost tripping over her words, “what do you want to teach me? I’m all ears!”  
  
Aayla exchanged knowing smiles with Anakin. She was _certainly_ going to follow this up now, and see just what it was that Ahsoka was hiding. But she supposed it could wait for now. Certainly until there was no long the burning, needy core of lust inside Aayla’s lower belly.  
  
“How familiar are you with another woman’s pussy?” Aayla asked, fairly certain that she was about to hear a lie.  
  
“Um, not very,” Ahsoka said, lowering her gaze to Aayla’s chest. “Could you show me?”  
  
Aayla snorted. She didn’t know if Ahsoka was always this bad a liar, or if the orgasm had rattled her wits. But she went along with it for now.  
  
“Lay on your back,” Aayla instructed, shuffling aside to give Ahsoka room to do so.  
  
Once Ahsoka was flat on her back and staring up at Aayla, the Twi’lek Jedi straddled her face, resting her thighs on either side of Ahsoka’s head. She could feel Anakin behind her, staring at her ass. Maybe that was how they could do it. Anakin would claim Aayla’s rear, while Ahsoka ate her out. Or maybe Ahsoka would get doubleteamed between the two of them, licking Aayla’s folds while Anakin fucked her pussy again. So many ways for the three of them to fuck, so little time to do it all in.  
  
Most of Anakin’s cum in Aayla’s pussy had already run down her thighs by now. There was nothing more than her wet folds hovering above Ahsoka’s face. Aayla looked past her breasts, down at Ahsoka’s face. There wasn’t a whole lot of worry there. Ahsoka obviously knew what she was doing.  
  
Aayla slowly lowered herself down until her folds were just a fraction of an inch away from Ahsoka’s lips. She was going to let Ahsoka take the lead on this one.  
  
“Here goes,” Ahsoka muttered quietly. Aayla doubted if she even realized she had spoken.  
  
Reaching up, Ahsoka wrapped her hands and arms around Aayla’s thighs. Her hands were warm to the touch, and Aayla nodded appreciatively. Then Ahsoka lifted her head up a tiny amount, just enough to let Aayla feel Ahsoka’s lips running over her wet crotch.  
  
Yes, Ahsoka obviously had some experience with this. Her eyes were flickering between Aayla’s gaze and her pussy. Then she stuck her tongue out, flicking it against Aayla’s clit.  
  
“Oh!” Aayla moaned, throwing her head back.  
  
Just the momentary brush had felt so good. Aayla’s lekku danced, beating against each other and her back as Ahsoka repeated the lick. Her small, pink tongue felt so good against Aayla’s wet, needy folds. Aayla’s arousal redoubled as the pleasure raced up her spine.  
  
Aayla forgot herself and pressed her crotch more firmly against Ahsoka’s face, grinding her wet pussy against the Padawan’s nose and cheeks. Her eyes closed as she felt the lust flowing through her, building up more and more as Ahsoka tended to her pussy. It wouldn’t take very long at all for Aayla to cum, she realized. She had gotten so turned on watching Anakin and Ahsoka fuck, she would be reaching her limit any minute now.  
  
“Yes…” Aayla moaned, tenderly grabbing the sides of Ahsoka’s head. “More, give me another lick right- There!” Aayla let out a most un-Jedi like squeak as Ahsoka’s tongue went right where it was needed.  
  
Aayla turned her head as she heard Anakin chuckle. The human was slowly stroking his cock in his real hand, looking at the two of them. Aayla smiled at him, sending a message through their Force Bond. If he wanted to claim her, he could have her. If he wanted to take her mouth, pussy, ass, any part of her, Anakin could. And if he wanted to finish by pumping his cum onto her tits or inside her cunt, he could do that too. Just so long as Aayla got some pleasure out of it. Not the most Jedi of outlooks, but it was serving Aayla well.  
  
Anakin didn’t immediately take her up on her unspoken offer. Instead, he kept on watching his Padawan eat out his fellow Jedi Knight. He even got off the bed to circle around them to get the best view possible. Aayla shook her ass whenever he was behind her, and a glance over her shoulder let her see that Ahsoka had spread her legs widely as she licked Aayla’s pussy. She probably didn’t even know she was doing it, or what a lewd sight it was.  
  
Then Aayla turned back to her own orgasm. It was steadily building, rising higher and higher with every second. Very soon now, it would reach its peak and overflow inside Aayla, letting her cum. And she knew it would be a very good orgasm. Ahsoka was only displaying a bit of skill (though far more than a virgin should be), but she was still good enough, and Aayla worked up enough, that she could tell her imminent orgasm was going to be a teeth-rattler.  
  
Finally, as Ahsoka’s tongue pierced Aayla’s folds, she was tipped over the edge. Aayla doubled over on herself, grinding her pussy against Ahsoka’s face as she came. A series of high-pitched, whimpering sounds came from Aayla’s mouth as she trembled in orgasm, feeling her arousal running out of her and onto and into Ahsoka.  
  
Starbursts were going off in Aayla’s eyes, flashes of white as the pleasure raced through her, making her quiver and shake. It felt good, so good, as Aayla momentarily lost herself in the pure, all-consuming pleasure. Her breathing was ragged, the air scraping past in her throat as she felt the ultimate pleasure fill her up.  
  
Aayla’s orgasm was slow to die down. It felt like it lasted forever, the pleasure infusing every scrap of her being. But it finally did end. Aayla sat back, pulling herself off of Ahsoka’s face. She smiled down at the young woman, feeling more tender to her than she ever had before.  
  
“Thank you,” Aayla murmured, cupping Ahsoka’s cheeks. “That was truly wonderful.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded, panting for breath in turn. Aayla’s arousal was splattered all over her lower face, making her orange skin shine in the room’s light. She looked absolutely delicious, lying there. Her chest rose and fell, making her small, white, stiff nipples shake as Ahsoka breathed in and out, recovering from having Aayla’s pussy ground against her face. Aayla could see the gleam of arousal between Ahsoka’s legs, and was sure that the Padawan would make the loveliest sound if a finger was slid into her.  
  
Aayla climbed off of Ahsoka, looking between her and Anakin. She could tell that Anakin was still ready to go, both through their Force Bond and by the way his hard cock was jutting out from his crotch. And she could tell Ahsoka was still horny, by essentially the same signs.   
  
And Aayla still had some energy left to burn as well. It all flowed together in a truly wonderful manner. Smiling, Aayla reached out and grabbed both Anakin’s and Ahsoka’s hands, tugging them to her.  
  
“So, what shall we do next?”


	2. Padawan Problems

**Padawan Problems**

  
Ahsoka closed her eyes and counted to ten as the elevator slowly climbed up the Coruscant skyscraper. Everything was fine. She was a Jedi. Jedi did not give in to their passions. They accepted them, they experienced them, but they weren’t _ruled_ be them. And she was a Jedi, so she could do the exact same.  
  
Ahsoka had told herself that a good dozen times since she left the Temple, and she was still having a difficult time making it stick. It was just so _hard_ to focus on peace and serenity when her body felt like it was burning up. And when the fire inside her felt so _good_.  
  
And it felt especially good whenever Ahsoka happened to glance at almost anybody. Almost any species, almost any age, almost any gender. It didn’t matter who they were, just the sight of them made the fires inside Ahsoka run even higher.  
  
The elevator door hissed open and Ahsoka forced herself forward, her legs slightly weak. Just a few more meters, and she’d be at her destination. Ahsoka kept her gaze focused straight ahead, even though the corridor was deserted. Ahsoka tried a walking meditation, even though she had never been any good at them (and it wasn’t as if Anakin was going to help her get better at that sort of stuff!)  
  
Ahsoka pressed the buzzer next to the door. She stared at the white, engraved metal, trying to get herself to calm down. This was going to be weird enough without making a horrible first impression.  
  
The door hissed open, and Ahsoka weakly smiled at the person on the other side. Even though she had known what would happen as soon as she saw someone else, she still struggled to deal with the rush of emotions, the rush of _need_ that flooded her as soon as she made eye contact.  
  
“Ahsoka,” Padme said, her eyebrows rising in surprise. “What are you doing here?” She peered past Ahsoka’s shoulder. “Is Master Skywalker with you? Is there an emergency?”  
  
“No,” Ahsoka said, shaking her head and trying not to breathe in through her nose. Padme had always smelled nice before, with a variety of perfumes. But Ahsoka had never felt the urge to bury her face against Padme’s skin and breathe in deep like this before. “I mean, yes. Kind of. Can I come in?” Ahsoka finished lamely, weakly smiling.  
  
“Of course,” Padme said, giving her a strange look as she stepped back.  
  
Ahsoka glanced around as she entered. There was nobody else around. Good. This was going to be bad enough just between her and Padme.  
  
Padme led her over to the sitting area, draping herself over a couch and gesturing for Ahsoka to sit wherever she pleased. Ahsoka couldn’t help but notice how good Padme looked in her long, flowing dress of dark blue. It showed far less skin than Ahsoka’s outfit did, but she still swallowed heavily and looked away as she sat down on a chair.  
  
“What’s going on, Ahsoka?” Padme asked gently, her eyes closely studying Ahsoka. “You look upset.”  
  
_Upset_ wasn’t the word Ahsoka would have used. She wasn’t certain just what the correct word to describe her… problem was. And she certainly couldn’t ask anyone else in the Order. Not even Master Shaak Ti.  
  
“I’ve been…” Ahsoka started, biting her lip and looking at Padme out of the corner of her eye, “feeling some urges lately.” Padme nodded, silently encouraging her ton continue. “Like, whenever I look at other people.” Ahsoka swallowed heavily. “It’s been very, uh, distracting. Real distracting.”  
  
“Like what, exactly,” Padme asked, leaning up to rest her chin on one hand.  
  
“Like when I see someone pretty or handsome,” Ahsoka said, wiggling in her chair. “I just want to go over to them and do… I don’t know what. I want to _be_ with them, you know?”  
  
“I think I do,” Padme said, nodding. Her face was serious, but there was a certain light in her eyes that Ahsoka had seen before. Normally when Skyguy was around. “It’s a kind of welling up in your lower stomach, isn’t it?” Padme asked, pressing a hand against her gown. “A sort of heat, that just builds and builds.”  
  
“Yes, exactly,” Ahsoka said, nodding eagerly. And there were quite a few other sensations in other parts of her body, from her chest to her mon’trals, but there was no need to go into _that_. “I looked it up on the Jedi computers, and, well,” Ahsoka blushed and looked away again. “I think I’m entering my first, um, heat cycle.”  
  
Padme nodded thoughtfully. Her eyes were running over Ahsoka’s body. Ahsoka didn’t even need to look at the human woman to tell that. She could feel it in the Force.  
  
“Ah,” Padme said. “I wasn’t aware that your species had that kind of sexual cycle. Have you talked about it with Shaak Ti? As an older Togrutian, I’m sure she would have some advice about how to deal with it.”  
  
“No way!” Ahsoka squeaked, swinging her head back and forth. Her lekku slapped against her chest. “Go up to _her_? I’d die of embarrassment.” Especially because the wise, dignified Jedi Master had featured in a number of thoughts Ahsoka had entertained. And perhaps Shaak Ti had been wise in those, but she certainly hadn’t been dignified. And the same went for everyone else in the Temple Ahsoka could ask.  
  
“Well, obviously I can talk things over with you,” Padme said, a small smile flitting on her face. Ahsoka could feel her amusement, shading the Force a kind of light blue. “But I think I might know a thing or two that would help a bit more than talking.”  
  
“Really?” Ahsoka said, brightening. “That’s great! Like what? I’ve tried meditation, but I just can’t _concentrate_.”  
  
And, Ahsoka didn’t add, physical exercise had just made things worse. There was no such thing as a private exercise room at the Jedi Temple. Every time she had gone down to try and take her mind off things, she had been confronted with so _much_ exposed, gleaming flesh and scales and hair. She had left in a worse state then when she had entered.  
  
“No,” Padme said, standing up and walking over to Ahsoka. She sat down right next to Ahsoka, perching on the arm of the chair. Ahsoka was suddenly _very_ aware of how pretty the Senator was, and how close she was. In fact, the bare skin of Ahsoka’s upper arm was getting brushed by Padme’s dress. “Something a bit more hands-on.”  
  
Ahsoka’s eyes got wide. Then the orange skin on her cheeks started turning into more of a reddish shade. That was, um, quite the offer. Her fingers tightened around her thighs as she stared straight ahead, swallowing heavily.  
  
“I, I, um,” Ahsoka stammered. “Like what?”  
  
“I’ll show you,” Padme said, her voice terribly sweet and happy.  
  
Ahsoka swallowed again, feeling Padme’s feather-light grip on her upper arms. It would be as easy as breathing to break the hold and put some distance between the two of them. But there was just no way that Ahsoka could do that right now.  
  
“Why don’t you come with me, Ahsoka,” Padme said.  
  
She gracefully stood up, and Ahsoka jerked to her feet. Her shoulders were starting to rise and fall pretty quickly. She had _zero_ actual idea what was about to happen. The sum total of her sexual experience were health lectures about common methods of reproduction and a thing or two she had seen on holos or in the distance when out fighting the droids.  
  
Padme led the two of them into her bedroom. Ahsoka’s eyes went straight to the large bed in the center of the room. It was about three times the size of her own bed at the Temple. And it looked _so_ much softer.  
  
“Now, I’m guessing you don’t have the faintest idea what to do, do you?” Padme asked, turning around. She was _so_ close to Ahsoka now. “But don’t worry,” Padme said, running her fingertips down the side of Ahsoka’s face. It was like she left a trail of fire behind. “I’m going to do my best to teach you.”  
  
“How?” Ahsoka got out, her voice almost catching in her throat. “How do you know?”  
  
“About the pleasure women can have with each other?” Padme asked, taking a half-step towards Ahsoka. The Padawan nodded. “There are benefits to being the Queen,” she giggled. “My handmaidens knew all sorts of things, and they were _so_ eager to teach them to me.” Padme grinned, a spark of fire entering her eyes. “But I don’t think there’s any need for the _advanced_ lessons today. I don’t have the toys for it anyway.”  
  
Ahsoka swallowed. She hadn’t even known there could _be_ toys for… this kind of thing. What would they even look like?  
  
“Now, come on,” Padme said briskly, stepping towards her bed. “I’m sure you don’t want to get that nice outfit ruined. Take it off!”  
  
There was a note of command in Padme’s voice that Ahsoka was powerless to resist. She started removing her clothes, fingers fumbling with the buttons and straps. It was a lot easier to remove her hard-wearing clothes than she thought it might have been. Something about Padme’s presence wasn’t nearly as discomforting as she thought it might have been.  
  
Although Padme’s removal of her own clothing was far more distracting than just having her being in the room. Ahsoka’s throat worked nervously, staring at the pale-skinned human woman as she slipped out of her long, flowing dress. She had some extremely elaborate underwear on underneath, far fancier than Ahsoka had ever worn.  
  
Ahsoka stepped out of her last scrap of clothing, and looked around for somewhere to put it. Padme saw her glances and laughed. She stepped forward and wrapped her hands around Ahsoka’s arms.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about that, Ahsoka,” Padme said, her voice pitched lower and huskier than any tone Ahsoka had heard her using before. “Think about _this_.”  
  
Padme leaned forward, her head dipping down. Ahsoka squeaked as Padme pressed her lips against her. It felt nice, though it was also supremely electric, sending a tingle through Ahsoka’s body. She stiffened, feeling her breath catch in her throat.  
  
Ahsoka’s lip parted slightly as she felt Padme’s own pressing against her. They were so warm. Padme’s entire body was warm, her hands, her arms, and there was so much _more_ to her body as well. Ahsoka wished she had gotten the chance to get a better look at it.  
  
Ahsoka’s eyes shot open wide as she felt Padme’s tongue pressing against her lips. That was something people did? Apparently, since Padme pushed her tongue deeper into Ahsoka’s mouth. It was kind of strange, feeling someone else’s body moving into hers. But also kind of _good_.  
  
Ahsoka had no idea what to do with her hands. Should she touch Padme back? Her… friend had her arms on Ahsoka’s shoulders, slowly squeezing and relaxing. And that felt good, though nowhere near as good as getting kissed like this.  
  
Finally, Padme pulled her head back. Ahsoka gasped for breath, barely even aware that she hadn’t been breathing for the entire time they had kissed. She could feel her heart pounding like a drum inside her chest, and it had _nothing_ to do with oxygen deprivation.  
  
“You’re an alright kisser, Ahsoka,” Padme said teasingly. “But I bet we can make you a _great_ kisser.”  
  
That sounded nice to Ahsoka. So long as it didn’t happen too often. She didn’t think her body would be able to take it, if it was. She nodded, and slowly, hesitantly, extended her arms. She rested her hands against Padme’s sides, her grip so light she could barely even feel it. Padme nodded, and Ahsoka tightened her grip, feeling the soft skin underneath her hands.  
  
This time, Ahsoka wasn’t quite so unprepared when Padme went in for a kiss. She still wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do, but it felt so good, she couldn’t complain. Her hands squeezed down on Padme’s sides as the human kissed her.  
  
Kissing was turning out to be _amazing_ , but it also wasn’t enough. Ahsoka wasn’t certain what would be enough, but she knew she needed more. But she also wanted to keep on kissing Padme. Because that was really, _really_ nice.  
  
Padme’s hands had slid down Ahsoka’s shoulders to behind her back. Ahsoka shivered, feeling the older woman’s hands running down her skin, coming to rest at the small of her back. She felt like she was drowning in a sea of pleasure, and she desperately clung to Padme, knowing that she was only making it worse. But it was just too good to give up.  
  
As they kissed, Padme slowly backed up, taking one long step after another. Ahsoka followed, her legs and feet rubbing against Padme’s as she tried to keep on her feet without opening her eyes to see where she was going.  
  
Finally, Padme stopped kissing her. Ahsoka opened her eyes, staring up at the Senator. Padme had always looked beautiful and pretty, but Ahsoka had never seen her naked before. And now… Ahsoka swallowed. A naked human woman was the most wonderful sight imaginable to Ahsoka right now.  
  
Padme was taller, for one. Not by much (and Ahsoka’s montrals kept going up for two dozen centimeters after Padme’s hair stopped), but enough that Ahsoka had to tilt her head up to look at the other woman. And, more than that, Padme had finished growing. She looked as beautiful as she was ever going to look right now, naked and her body only a handful of centimeters from Ahsoka’s own.  
  
Her breasts, for one. They were so much bigger than Ahsoka’s, large and pale and perfect. Ahsoka swallowed as she looked down at them, and at the pink nipple capping each of them. She also looked at her own orange breasts, and the stiff (and they had been _so_ stiff for so long, it was unbelievably distracting to feel them digging into her chest wrap) white nipples on them.  
  
And then, down below… Ahsoka swallowed heavily and lifted her eyes back up. She just couldn’t let herself think of what either of them had between their legs. It threatened to disorder her thoughts, just the slightest hint of the warm, sensitive folds between her and Padme’s thighs.  
  
Ahsoka had touched herself down there, when the heat cycle first started. It had felt good but I had also felt bad. Good, because the physical sensations were pleasure beyond anything Ahsoka had ever felt from her body before. And bad, because it wasn’t _enough_. Ahsoka had rubbed her fingers against her folds, feeling the dampness gather and gather between them, and the pleasure had never been enough. Ahsoka had been able to tell that there was _something_ more beyond what she was feeling, that she _needed_ to feel. And that she wasn’t able to find it on her own.  
  
Also, the creeping awareness that she wasn’t following the Jedi Code as strictly as she should be had stopped Ahsoka from locking herself in her room and touching herself. And that had been the start of a long chain of events that had finally gotten Ahsoka here. With Padme. With both of them naked. Ahsoka swallowed heavily.  
  
“You look so _cute_ , Ahsoka,” Padme said, smiling happily as she looked at the Padawan. “These cute little cheeks,” she reached up and ran her hand along Ahsoka’s face, “that tight stomach you’re always showing off,” her hand went down, skipping Ahsoka’s breasts and going straight to her stomach, “and this,” Padme’s hands went between Ahsoka’s thighs. Ahsoka whimpered, her eyes opening wide. Padme’s own eyes widened, and she smiled, “this _wet_ little pussy.”  
  
“How about we deal with that?” Padme said, gently spinning Ahsoka around until the Togrutian’s back was to the bed and her knees were pressed against the mattress. “Don’t worry, Ahsoka. You don’t have to do anything but lay back and I’ll show you how it’s done.”  
  
That sounded about all Ahsoka was capable of at the moment anyway. Her heart was about to break out of her chest, it was going so hard. She looked up at Padme and swallowed. Padme was smiling back down at her, the very picture of friendliness and being eager to please. But through the Force, Ahsoka could feel a hint of _hunger_ as Padme looked down at her body.  
  
At Padme’s gentle, wordless urging, Ahsoka got onto Padme’s bed, crawling backwards until her head was at the top. She winced, and had to rearrange the pillows so that her sensitive mon’trals weren’t directly pressed against the headboard. Her entire body was making every breath of air feel like a caress, and her mon’trals were even more sensitive than normal.  
  
Padme loomed over, looking down at her. Ahsoka did her best to keep her eyes on Padme’s face, instead of letting herself look down at the hanging breasts bobbing underneath Padme’s body, or her crotch. Ahsoka’s hands reached behind her to grab at the pillows as she stared at the Senator.  
  
Padme leaned down for their third kiss. But this time, her hands started playing with Ahsoka’s breasts. The Padawan’s eyes shot open wide, and she moaned into Padme’s mouth. It felt so _good_. Better than when Ahsoka had touched her own breasts, and that had felt _wonderful_.  
  
Ahsoka started twisting around underneath Padme, even as she did her best to kiss the human back. Padme’s hands were making Ahsoka feel better than could be believed. The way her fingers were digging into Ahsoka’s breasts, never to the point of pain, but just enough to let Ahsoka feel a firm, firm grip on them, it was _wonderful_.  
  
In her lower gut, Ahsoka could feel the fire rise into an inferno. She moaned into Padme’s open mouth, feeling her folds get even damper than they already were. And Ahsoka realized something. She needed to thank Padme for this. And Padme had a pair of breasts of her own.  
  
Reaching up, Ahsoka gingerly grabbed Padme’s breasts. They were so _warm_. And soft. They were really, really soft as well. Ahsoka felt herself get just a bit hotter inside as she touched Padme’s breasts.  
  
“See?” Padme said, breaking the kiss. “Doesn’t that feel _nice_?” Her hands had stopped playing with Ahsoka’s breasts, and now were moving down her body, getting closer to- something wonderful. “But that’s not the only set of lips I’d like to kiss,” she added, smiling with an evil, delighted air.  
  
Ahsoka was helpless to resist, to do anything but what Padme wanted her to do. Padme was making her feel so _good_ , there was no chance for Ahsoka to rise above the flood. She would just have to do anything Padme wanted to do to her.  
  
Padme put her head down between Ahsoka’s thighs. Ahsoka gasped, staring down at Padme. Only the upper half of the human woman’s face was visible now, the rest of her hidden by Ahsoka’s skin. Not that that was what was at the top level of Ahsoka’s mind. Instead, she was far, far more aware of how Padme’s breath was puffing against her wet folds. It felt good, almost as good as when Ahsoka had touched herself down there. And Padme was doing nothing more than _breathing_.  
  
“Padme?” Ahsoka asked, her voice wobbling a bit. “What are you- OH!”  
  
Padme answered that question in a very _enjoyable_ manner. She pushed her mouth right up against Ahsoka’s crotch. Ahsoka’s blue eyes went _wide_ , staring down at the Senator. The sensations were unbelievable. Unbelievably _good_. Ahsoka moaned, feeling the pressure of _something_ welling up inside of her as Padme kissed her.  
  
Padme kissed her again, and it was like a chain inside of Ahsoka snapped in two. She _screamed_ , her voice rising to a higher pitch than Ahsoka would have thought possible. Her hands dug into the pillow behind her, nails clawing at the fabric. It was like Ahsoka was coming apart at the seams, a pleasure so intense that there was no room for anything else rising up inside of her.  
  
It was too intense to last for long. Before Ahsoka could even really begin to understand what was happening to her, it stopped. She sank back down into the bed, her eyes wide and her shoulders trembling. She looked down at Padme, who had pulled her face away from Ahsoka’s crotch. Padme’s eyes were wide as well, and there was a delighted smile playing on her face.  
  
“ _Wow_ , that was one strong orgasm, Ahsoka,” Padme said in a pleased voice. “That was beautiful to watch.”  
  
Ahsoka blushed a bit, her heart still hammering inside her chest as she tried to get herself back under control. That had felt _wonderful_ , far beyond what Ahsoka had felt when she had touched herself. But even though it had _reduced_ the burning need inside of her body, it still wasn’t gone. Not by a long shot.  
  
“Thank you,” Ahsoka moaned, lifting her head to look at Padme. “Thank you, Padme. That felt so, _so_ good.”  
  
“Of course it did,” Padme said laughing. “Orgasms always do. But,” she ran her finger down Ahsoka’s folds, making the younger woman shiver, “I think you need a lot more than just one, don’t you?”  
  
“ _Please_ ,” Ahsoka gasped, the words traveling down her spine and pressing a button deep inside her body. Yes, she needed more. “Please, I’ll do whatever you want.”  
  
“Oh, Ahsoka,” Padme said, laughing. She reached up and stroked one of Ahsoka’s lekku. “This isn’t about you owing me or anything. Just so long as you end up feeling satisfied, that’s enough for me.”  
  
Ahsoka smiled at that. Padme was so sweet. And even if she didn’t want a favor in return, Ahsoka was still going to have to think of _something_ to do for her. Some sweet gesture, or maybe returning the favor. After all, this kind of thing had to feel just as good for Padme as it did for her. Ahsoka was sure that, sooner or later, she would be able to make Padme feel _wonderful_.  
  
“Now, how about I do it again?” Padme asked with a heart-stopping smile. “And then I can show you a few other ways to make another woman feel good.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded eagerly. That was the best offer she had heard all week. There was no way she _couldn’t_ take her… friend, yeah, that was probably it, up on the offer.  
  
Padme smiled and patted Ahsoka’s thigh. She kept her hand there, and then moved her other hand to Ahsoka’s other thigh as well. And then she moved her mouth back to Ahsoka’s crotch.  
  
This time, Ahsoka was calm enough that she could actually feel what was happening to her. And it felt _wonderful_. Padme’s mouth was making Ahsoka feel even better pressed up against her labia as it had when it was pressed against her lips. Ahsoka twisted around, feeling the soft, warm pressure against her sensitive folds.  
  
And then Padme stuck her tongue out, running it along those same folds. Ahsoka made a guttural, needy cry in the back of her throat as she felt Padme start to kiss and lick her. It was much too good for Ahsoka to just keep holding onto Padme’s pillow.  
  
Instead, Ahsoka went for her breasts. She hissed between her teeth as she touched her curves, feeling her fingers slightly sink into the soft flesh. It added to the pleasure she was feeling from her crotch in the most _wonderful_ kind of way. Ahsoka kept her eyes fixed on Padme, watching the elaborately styled brown hair bobbing up and down as Padme moved her head back and forth.  
  
Ahsoka slowly squeezed her breasts, rubbing her fingers back and forth as she stared. She was feeling _wonderful_ , and the fact that she was calm enough (though still a long way from _calm)_ to really _feel_ what Padme was doing made the entire thing so much better.  
  
Ahsoka could feel the pleasure rising up inside of her, getting sharper and sharper. It seemed to be strongest inside her lower belly, but _everywhere_ was also feeling great. Ahsoka moaned and groaned and gasped, her body writhing around, barely kept in place by Padme’s grip on her thighs.  
  
“Padme,” Ahsoka managed to get out. “It’s, it’s feeling- I’m going to-!” Ahsoka didn’t know the words to describe what she was feeling, and even if she did, she wasn’t in the proper state to say them anyway.  
  
Luckily, Padme _did_ know. Ahsoka could feel her amusement through the Force, and the Senator kept on licking, tending to Ahsoka’s folds. And then, finally it was enough.  
  
The pleasure rose to a peak inside of Ahsoka again. She gasped, feeling the wonderful knot inside of her coming unraveled, sending her body in a million different directions all at once. It was so, _so_ wonderful, and Ahsoka could barely believe that it was happening.  
  
Ahsoka’s back rose off of the bed, forming a semi-circle with the sheets underneath her. Her mouth opened and shut soundlessly while her eyes stared at the ceiling. It was perfect, just as good as her first orgasm. And, just like her first orgasm, as wonderful as it was, Ahsoka still wanted, _needed_ more.  
  
Ahsoka settled down to the bed, her shoulders rising and falling as she propped herself up on her elbows to look at Padme. The human woman was drawing back, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. Ahsoka could still see a sticky, shining residue left behind on her skin, though. Ahsoka knew that was from _her_ , the same stuff that had coated her fingers when she had touched herself, alone in her room.  
  
“I’ve never eaten out a Togrutian before,” Padme said, crawling up the bed to put her head next to Ahsoka’s. “You have a _very_ nice flavor. Not quite like anything I’ve ever tasted before.” She smiled, and slid her hand back down between Ahsoka’s thighs. The Padawan gasped, feeling two clever fingers rubbing against her. Then Padme drew her hand back, waving it around in front of Ahsoka’s face. “Here, why don’t you have a taste?”  
  
Swallowing, Ahsoka glanced at Padme’s sticky, glistening fingers. She could see webs of glittering, thick fluid in between Padme’s fingers. She glanced back at Padme, seeing her smile and her warm, _hungry_ expression.  
  
Then Ahsoka leaned forward and stuck her tongue out. She slowly, gingerly licked Padme’s fingers clean. And she had to admit, it was a pretty unique flavor, not quite like any of the meals Ahsoka had ever eaten before. Ahsoka’s tongue darted out, running up and down each side of Padme’s fingers. Then she drew back, her cheeks heating.  
  
“What a good girl you are,” Padme said, running her other hand along Ahsoka’s closest lekku. Ahsoka shivered at that. Her lekku and her montrals right now were so _sensitive_. Just as sensitive as her breasts or her vagina. “Now, what do you want to do next?” Padme asked, sounding as happy as could be. “Do you want me to get my dildo out and take you like a man takes a woman? Or do you want to do a position that only two women can do? Just tell me what you want, and I’ll make sure you like it.”  
  
Ahsoka’s eyes went wide as she struggled with the choice. She _knew_ how a man and a woman could have sex. That had been covered in the classes explaining reproduction. And it was obviously pretty fun, since people kept on doing it. But what could it be like to find out what only two women could do with each other? Something beyond this, obviously. Oh, it so _hard_ to make a decision like this.  
  
“Um,” Ahsoka said, trying to get her thoughts together and trying to ignore how nice it felt for Padme to touch her lekku, “I think the second? And then maybe we can try the other one later?”  
  
“A good choice,” Padme said, nodding. “It can feel so, so sweet to be with another woman like this. Now, for this, you’re going to have to participate as well. Think you’re up for it?”  
  
Of _course_ Ahsoka was able to handle something like that. She was a Jedi. Jedi did not get slow and weak very easily. She nodded, forcing herself to sit up. Her heart had slowed down after her orgasm, but it was starting to beat faster as she wondered just what Padme and her were going to do together.  
  
“I learned this from Sabe,” Padme said, crawling around to Ahsoka’s front. Ahsoka noticed how much her hips swung as she moved. “I’d only been Queen for a week or so, when she showed it to me.” She sighed happily. “I’m never going to forget those nights. Now, here’s what you’re going to do…”  
  
Ahsoka did her best to move as Padme told her to. And soon she saw what the other woman was planning. Ahsoka and Padme were both sitting upright, very, very close to each other. So close that their legs were propped up on either side of each other, rising up. So close, in fact that their crotches were separated by maybe a centimeter. Ahsoka noticed that Padme had something she didn’t, a small little nub of flesh right above her vagina. Ahsoka stared at it for a second, before dismissing it. Just another weird part of the human anatomy, she supposed. Like hair.  
  
More important was the way that Padme had shown Ahsoka how to lean back so that their vaginas were facing each other. And then Padme had shoved herself forward. And _that-  
_  
OoooOOOoohh!” Ahsoka moaned, crying out as she felt Padme press against her. That felt amazing. Wonderful, even better than Padme’s mouth. “It’s so _wet_!”  
  
“Of course it’s wet,” Padme said, laughingly. “Why wouldn’t my own pussy get soaked when I get to eat out a cute little Padawan?”  
  
Ahsoka honestly hadn’t expected that anything could feel better than Padme’s mouth. But she was so, so happy to be proven wrong. Padme’s- _pussy_ , somehow that word sounded so much better than vagina, was so wet, as wet as Ahsoka’s own. And it was sending electric tingles through Ahsoka as they were pressed together.  
  
“This feels wonderful, Padme,” Ahsoka groaned, closing her eyes and feeling the wetness and the softness pressing against her own crotch. “I didn’t know it _could_ feel this good.”  
  
“Isn’t it great?” Padme asked, breathing heavily as she ground her hips against Ahsoka. “And it’s something only women can do with each other. A man’s penis just isn’t flexible enough.” She sighed heavily. “Believe me, I’ve tried.”  
  
Ahsoka wasn’t certain if she was supposed to comment about that. It wasn’t as if she didn’t know about that sort of thing. But she also knew that people didn’t like to talk about that sort of thing. Though Padme _was_. So maybe it was alright in a situation like this? Not that Ahsoka had any stories of her own to share.  
  
The absolute closest was a few months ago when Barriss had gotten tired and Ahsoka had let her friend use her lap as a pillow. Ahsoka had gotten some _strange_ ideas looking down at Barriss’s face, but none of her ideas had been as strange or as wonderful as what Padme had shown her.  
  
Ahsoka realized that she needed to do more than just sit there and let Padme grind against her. She started moving her hips as well, pressing them against Padme. And it felt so much better to actually be doing something than just feeling the pleasure build up inside of her.  
  
For one, there was that little nub of flesh or something that Ahsoka had noticed. If she angled her hips in just the right way, she could press down on it. And Padme’s reaction, well, it was _glorious_. The way she gasped, and how her eyes got really large, it was so, so sweet. Ahsoka wouldn’t mind seeing it happen again.  
  
“Oh, that felt nice,” Padme said, “Just don’t do it too much! My clit is so sensitive that it can’t take too much attention.”  
  
“Alright,” Ahsoka said, making a mental note to check out human biology when she got back to the temple to see just what a ‘clit’ was. Beyond a sensitive spot, obviously. “I think I can…”  
  
Ahsoka reached out with one arm, her face contorting in effort to touch Padme’s breast. But her arms was just too short, and her fingers hovered uselessly several centimeters away from Padme’s chest. And there was obviously no way she was going to abuse the Force to do it instead, even if she was confident enough in her skill to just make it feel good instead of, well, all the other things the Force could do to a body.  
  
“That’s nice of you,” Padme said, smiling and reaching out and taking Ahsoka’s hand. Instantly, Ahsoka squeezed down, lacing her fingers between Padme’s. The off-white and orange skin colors looked nice pressed against each other. “But I’m afraid you need to lean up a bit more to manage that.”  
  
She tugged on Ahsoka’s hand. Ahsoka let herself get lifted up, until a soft, warm breast was pressed against her hand. She smiled. That felt _nice_.  
  
Something else that felt nice was when Padme returned the favor. She reached out, her hand grabbing Ahsoka’s breast. The Padawan hissed through her teeth, and Padme quickly loosened her grip. But then she started gently squeezing, and running her fingers around Ahsoka’s breast. Ahsoka did her best to copy her movements on Padme’s own breast. Especially anytime Padme played with her nipple, because that felt really, really nice.  
  
Quite a few things were feeling nice. Ahsoka realized she was about to cum again. And she thought that Padme might be as well. The way she was feeling in the Force, well, Ahsoka had never felt something like that before, but Padme was making so many of the same sounds and movements as Ahsoka was. She _had_ to be on the verge, right?  
  
Ahsoka groaned and closed her eyes, really grinding her pussy against Padme’s. The feeling of their wet folds sliding across each other, and of Padme’s stiff nub, was enough to push Ahsoka over the edge. And even as she started to feel the wonderful, brain-shaking pleasure, she felt and heard Padme starting to feel the same sort of joy.  
  
Ahsoka forced her eyes open to watch. She wanted to see what another woman, even a human woman, looked like when she had an orgasm. And it was such a beautiful sight, Ahsoka realized.  
  
Ahsoka couldn’t watch in as much detail as she would have liked, because of how busy she was shaking and moaning as well. But Padme looked stunningly beautiful as she came, her shoulders hunching up and her head swinging down, looking at the point where their bodies were pressed against each other. Her entire body was shaking, from her feet to the top of her head.  
  
Ahsoka could feel fluid running out of Padme’s pussy, and mixing with the stuff she was producing herself. She squirmed, not quite certain how she felt about it. But the rest of her, the rest of the sensations, were all so good that Ahsoka didn’t want them to ever end. She just wanted to keep pressing her folds against Padme for ever and ever.  
  
Finally, Ahsoka’s orgasm came to an end. She wished it could have lasted longer, but Ahsoka’s body was already trembling from the exertion and the pleasure already. So was Padme, though she hadn’t gotten to feel good nearly as often as Ahsoka had.  
  
Padme smiled at Ahsoka, and wiped her hand across her forehead. Ahsoka realized she was sweating herself, her breathing rapid as she tried to calm down. Ahsoka let go of Padme’s breast and collapsed down onto the bed, turning her head a bit so that all of her weight didn’t rest on her back lekku and montral.  
  
“Wow,” Ahsoka said, staring at the ceiling. “ _Wow_.” She grinned widely, lifting her head up at stare at Padme. “That was _great_ , Padme. Better than… anything. Ever.”  
  
“I know,” Padme said, smiling at her. “I had the same reaction when Sabe showed me how to do it.” She sighed happily. “Oh, those were some wonderful times, Ahsoka. Like you wouldn’t believe.”  
  
Padme sighed again, before pushing herself up. She crawled over next to Ahsoka and then laid down next to her. She placed a hand on Ahsoka’s stomach, supporting her head with her other hand.  
  
“Need a breather?” Padme asked, looking down at Ahsoka.  
  
Ahsoka opened her mouth to say no, that she was still up for plenty more. Then she realized that her thighs were trembling. The muscles underneath her skin were twitching, making her legs jitter a bit. The rest of her was feeling pretty beat as well, though not to the same extent. And, of course, her nipples were still hard, and there was still that fire burning inside her torso.  
  
“Well, maybe for a few minutes,” Ahsoka said.  
  
Padme’s hand on her stomach was quite distracting. Then she moved it, and it only got _more_ distracting. Ahsoka’s mouth fell open and she made a mewling sound as Padme’s fingers wrapped around her lekku. Not hard enough to hurt or anything, but the sensation was unbelievable.  
  
“Padmeeee,” Ahsoka whined, looking at the older woman. “That’s, that’s…”  
  
“Great?” Padme asked, a cheeky grin on her face as she lightly rubbed the fleshy tail. “I was with a Twi’lek woman once, and, _my_ , the things I could do to her by playing with her lekku. Are you as sensitive as she was, Ahsoka?”  
  
Ahsoka had no idea, obviously. She was friends with a few Twi’leks, including Master Aalya, and they had discussed their lekku. Ways to decorate them, ways to cover them up in bad weather, Ahsoka had even touched and been touched. But hands on her lekku had never felt like this before.  
  
Now, there was a kind of churning need inside Ahsoka’s belly. It was a lot like what she had been feeling when she had come up to visit Padme. A kind of _need_ in Ahsoka’s chest. It felt wonderful, but Ahsoka could somehow tell that she was going to need a lot more than a hand on her lekku or montrals to feel an orgasm again.  
  
Part of Ahsoka pitied Padme for not being able to feel anything like this. Human hair was interesting, and could have some advantages. But they just couldn’t compare to lekku and montrals. Especially not in a situation like this.  
  
Ahsoka wasn’t going to just let Padme touch Ahsoka all over while she did nothing. Padme was going to touch Ahsoka anywhere she felt like while Ahsoka did the same to her. That was _much_ fairer.  
  
Ahsoka reached out and started exploring Padme’s body. _Really_ exploring it, instead of just going straight to the breasts. And it was a very rewarding experience.  
  
Padme was very soft underneath Ahsoka’s fingers. There was some muscle there, but not as much as Ahsoka or many other Jedi had. Her skin was soft and smooth, and Ahsoka loved seeing how it depressed underneath the pressure of her fingers.  
  
Padme tilted her head to the side and kissed Ahsoka. Ahsoka sighed, and kissed her back. This kiss was a lot calmer than the first ones had been. Those had been desperate and needy, like throwing a bucket of water onto a house fire. This, well, there was still the lingering, wonderful heat to them that made Ahsoka feel tingles all over her. But there was so much more to it as well.  
  
Ahsoka lifted her body to the side, propping herself up on one elbow to better touch Padme’s body. Padme did the same, both of them scooting a bit closer together while still kissing. They started using both their hands to explore each other’s bodies.  
  
There was so much Ahsoka wanted to do all at once. Padme was so wonderfully soft and sensitive and smooth and delightful. She wanted to touch every part of Padme’s body, especially those parts that made her heart beat faster when she thought of them.  
  
Padme, meanwhile, seemed to know exactly what she wanted to feel. Her hand slid down Ahsoka’s side, before crossing over. Their kiss finally ended when Ahsoka pulled her head back to moan, her eyes widening as Padme played with her rear.  
  
“That’s a nice butt,” Padme said teasingly. “Lot’s of firm muscle in there, but,” Padme squeezed again. “You still have some fat, don’t you?”  
  
“ _Padme_ ,” Ahsoka said, feeling embarrassed and not sure why. She was sure that she didn’t want Padme to stop.  
  
Ahsoka wondered if she should go for Padme’s rear as well. Or if she should keep on exploring the front of the Senator’s body. And there was so much there that was worth feeling, too. Not just her breasts, or her crotch, though those were fine, truly wonderful areas to touch. But there was also Padme’s shoulders, the graceful curve of her neck, the way her hips expanded, so many different things that Ahsoka just _had_ to touch.  
  
Ahsoka wasn’t certain if she was getting closer to Padme, or if Padme was getting closer to her. Or if they were both doing it, scooting together till there was barley enough space between their bodies for their hands to glide along smooth, unscarred skin.  
  
While Padme kept one hand busy on Ahsoka’s butt, her other hand was moving over the rest of the younger girl’s body. Though she kept on coming back to Ahsoka’s lekku and montrals, running her hands over the sensitive appendages and tracing out the blue markings overlaying the white skin with her fingers.  
  
Ahsoka shivered. The fire inside her, that had died to such a low level after she and Padme had rubbed against each other, was growing again inside of her. Growing to a very strong level, too. Ahsoka embraced the feeling. After all, this time, she knew how to deal with it. Just so long as both she and Padme were on the same planet.  
  
One of Padme’s hands glided down to Ahsoka’s pussy. Ahsoka made a sound in the back of her throat as Padme ran a finger across her folds. It felt _nice_.  
  
“Getting wet again, are we?” Padme said with a smile.  
  
Ahsoka pouted at her, and ran her own hand down between Padme’s thighs. They came away wet as well, though Ahsoka didn’t think it was possible for Padme to be feeling as aroused as she currently was.  
  
“So are you,” Ahsoka said, waving her finger around in between the two women.  
  
“Ah, but I have plenty of ways to relieve any kind of frustration I have,” Padme said with a grin. “While you’re all alone in the Temple.” Her grin sharpened, and Ahsoka didn’t need to be Force-sensitive to feel the amusement rolling off of the human woman. “Nobody to turn to except Master Skywalker.”  
  
Ahsoka felt a heavy blush of embarrassment start to roll across her cheeks. Having sex with _Anakin_? That, wow, that was, um, quite… Ahsoka didn’t know what to think, let alone say.  
  
Padme laughed at Ahsoka’s face, one hand still caressing her lekku. She had a very nice smile and laugh, Ahsoka noted, even when Ahsoka didn’t see the same amount of humor in what was going on.  
  
“In fact,” Padme said, getting a bit closer to Ahsoka, “maybe I shouldn’t get out that dildo and show you how a man fucks a woman.” Ahsoka could feel Padme’s breath puffing against her orange skin. “Maybe you should go to your master,” Padme’s voice was getting lower and lower, and sweeter and sweeter, “and get him alone somewhere.”  
  
Padme kept on touching Ahsoka, as the younger woman just _melted_ , picturing what the Senator was talking about. It was so depraved, so against anything that a Jedi should do. And yet, the image of Skyguy, shirtless, popped into Ahsoka’s mind and refused to leave. Ahsoka whimpered, Padme’s words and Padme’s touches turning her on.  
  
“And then,” Padme continued, her voice soft and sweet, her hands finding Ahsoka’s sensitive spots and mercilessly exploiting them, “tell him what you _need_. That you’re a horny Padawan, and you need him to take your virginity.”  
  
Ahsoka was getting wet. She could feel herself leaking, staining her thighs with the semi-clear fluid from her lower lips. Her own hands were barely even touching Padme’s body anymore, caught up in the horrible, wonderful, enticing dream Padme was weaving.  
  
“You’re his Padawan and he’s your Master,” Padme continued, now so close to Ahsoka that their bodies were pressed against each other. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to help you deal with this _heat_ ,” Padme slipped one finger into Ahsoka’s pussy, the wet, tight folds wrapping around her finger. “He’ll slam you up against the wall, pining you against it, his tall, muscular frame holding you firm…”  
  
Padme’s finger was increasing its pace inside Ahsoka. It felt _good_ , going inside of her, spreading out her walls. Really, really good. But it _didn’t_ feel so good that Ahsoka couldn’t keep using her brain. And from the way Padme was saying some of that…  
  
Wow, did the Senator have a crush on Master Skywalker? Ahsoka thought she might. That was pretty cute. And it made sense. After all, Anakin was a pretty handsome guy, and he and Padme had spent a _lot_ of time together during the war. Not that Ahsoka could ever recall him saying much about Padme, though.  
  
“And then,” Padme said, her voice catching a bit, “when he slams that cock into your _tight_ ,” her finger went in deep inside Ahsoka, and the Jedi moaned, “ _wet_ ,” another thrust and another moan, “ _pussy_ ,” a third thrust. Ahsoka thought she was going to have another orgasm any second now, “you’re going to scream and moan and come apart as you cum.”  
  
Padme’s finger thrusts increased, her single finger pumping in and out of Ahsoka’s tight pussy. Ahsoka shook her head from side to side, her fingers curling into fists as she felt Padme inside her, and her other hand caressing her lekku. It was wonderful, the pleasure growing inside her so quickly, leaving no room for anything else.  
  
“Cum for me, Ahsoka,” Padme whispered, her eyes burning holes through Ahsoka’s skin. “Cum for me, let me see your face as you cum, thinking about getting fucked by your Master.”  
  
Ahsoka _was_ thinking about Anakin. Her blue eyes went wide as she stared at Padme, not seeing her. Instead, she saw Anakin, just as naked as she was, looming over her. His thick cock, his firm hands, his confident voice, all of them all over her. Thrusting into her, just like Padme’s finger was. It was, was, was-!  
  
Ahsoka moaned as she came. It felt like her orgasm would never stop, as she pictured Anakin fucking her. Her pussy walls squeezed down tightly around Padme’s finger, tightening up so much that Padme stopped thrusting into her. Sparkling lights burst in front of her eyes, as she felt the orgasmic pleasure rushing through her like a wildfire.  
  
Ahsoka twisted around, her legs thrashing as she felt her orgasm washing over her. It was wonderful, better beyond belief as she came so hard. A dozen different images flashed through her mind. Anakin fucking her. Padme fucking her. Rex fucking her. Barriss fucking her. Ahsoka having sex with all of the beautiful people she knew, all rushing her through her mind so quickly she barely had time to realize it was happening.  
  
Finally, the orgasm stopped. Ahsoka was left panting for breath, staring at Padme with wide eyes. Padme smiled back at her, looking as pleased as anything. She slowly drew her finger out from Ahsoka’s pussy. Ahsoka kind of wished she had kept it in there. She was still aroused after all. She was still in heat, even if the urges weren’t nearly as intense as they had been.  
  
“That was a _wonderful_ orgasm to watch,” Padme said, stroking the space at the top of Ahsoka’s head between her montrals. “But I bet it felt even better.”  
  
Ahsoka wasn’t quite up for speaking at the moment. Instead, she nodded. Her breath was coming in short, sharp pants as she tried to control the heat that was still inside of her. She didn’t do a very good job if it, but at least she could tell herself that the literature said that only the first heat for Togrutians was this intense. Later on, it would be a lot more manageable.  
  
Padme didn’t do anything more for a while besides gently touch Ahsoka’s body. She was glad for that. Ahsoka wasn’t certain if she could have survived feeling more pleasure right now. She needed to calm down, as much as she could.  
  
Closing her eyes, Ahsoka ran through an exercise to calm her emotions. It was more difficult to do than normal, mostly because of how there was still the hot need inside her stomach, and from how Padme was still lightly touching her. After a few minutes, Ahsoka opened her eyes. She thought she was ready to at least talk like a civilized person now.  
  
“Thank you, Padme,” Ahsoka said, propping herself up on her elbows. “This has been…” there were a lot of good words to describe all of what Padme had shown and done to her, “Helpful. Really, really helpful.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Padme said, her eyes sparkling. “But there’s still _so_ much more I have to show you.” Her hand slipped down from Ahsoka’s head to her breasts. “Oh, and if this heat ever gets the best of you again,” Padme added, slipping her other hand between Ahsoka’s thighs once more, “just come find me. I’ll be more than willing to help you out.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded. That was quite the offer, even if she knew Padme wasn’t doing it solely from the goodness of her heart. But it wasn’t as if she could _refuse_ , could she?  
  
“So what are we going to do next?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
Padme grinned at her. Ahsoka swallowed, and smiled back. She didn’t know what was about to happen, but she was certain she would enjoy it.  


***After Temple Temptations***

  
Both Ahsoka and Padme were still dressed, which was a bit of a wonder. Ahsoka knew she was _never_ going to forget what the older woman had shown her during their three times together. Especially that wonderful first time. But for now, all they were doing was sitting on Padme’s couch, talking. Sure, Padme’s body was pressed up against Ahsoka’s side, but that was it.  
  
For now.  
  
“I took your advice,” Ahsoka said, not quite looking Padme in the eyes. She coughed. “About, um, Skyguy.”  
  
There was a moment’s pause from Padme. Then, even out of the corner of her eyes, Ahsoka could see a large smile spreading across Padme’s face.  
  
“Really,” Padme said, pressing herself even closer to Ahsoka. “You let him fuck you? You let your beloved Jedi Master screw you senseless?” Padme’s hand was on Ahsoka’s upper thigh now, and rubbing back and forth. “You let him split you in two with his big, thick, hard cock and fill up that tasty orange pussy you have with all of his hot, sticky cum?”  
  
Ahsoka swallowed heavily. She looked at Padme. Padme looked back at her, like she was going to eat Ahsoka up.  
  
“Yes,” Ahsoka admitted quietly, looking down at her lap. And at Padme’s hand as it rubbed back and forth along her thigh, getting pretty close to her crotch. “I did.”  
  
“And you loved it, didn’t you?” Padme asked, swinging herself around so that she was straddling Ahsoka’s legs, her face so close they were almost touching. “You managed to cum so _hard_ , didn’t you?” Padme’s hand moved up to Ahsoka’s bare stomach, pressing down right above the spot where Anakin’s cock had been. “You screamed and moaned like a starport whore, and begged for more.”  
  
Ahsoka’s cheeks were a dark orange as she listened to Padme. It hadn’t been _quite_ like that. Master Secura had been a lot more vocal than Ahsoka, for one thing. But there was something else that Padme obviously hadn’t guessed. Ahsoka wondered if she really _was_ pregnant with Anakin’s baby, or if Aayla’s humor had gotten _weird_ when she told the Padawan about that.  
  
There was no way she was going to tell anyone that she might have gotten impregnated by her master, though. Not even Padme. For that matter, she wasn’t certain if she was even going to tell the human woman that it had been Aayla and Anakin working together to lure her there, and what the two of them had done to her. Not that Ahsoka had been protesting, or anything. She had loved every minute of it, Master Secura had made her eat the Twi’lek woman out, licking Master Skywalker’s cum out of her pussy while Anakin fucked her from behind.  
  
“It was pretty nice,” Ahsoka managed to get out as the memories of last night came flooding back to her. “It was _really_ nice.”  
  
“Taking a nice thick dick often is,” Padme agreed, nodding as she finally firmly settled down on Ahsoka’s lap. “At least, if the guy knows how to use it. And Anakin does.” Her eyes widened and Ahsoka felt a quiver of shock run through the Force. “I imagine so, at least.”  
  
That was weirdly phrased, but Ahsoka had more pressing things on her mind than Padme’s word choice. Such as how Padme was pressing down on her lap. The human woman was decently clothed, but the material of her dress was still thin enough that Ahsoka could feel her body heat through their clothes.  
  
“Well, now that you’ve finally gotten a taste of cock,” Padme said, running her fingers along Ahsoka’s lips, “I think it’s finally time I break out that strap-on. It’s a pity I couldn’t get to see you taking Anakin’s cock, so I’m just going to have to see how you look taking mine.”  
  
Ahsoka swallowed and nodded. That was quite the _generous_ offer. And one she didn’t really plan to turn down. How could she? She had just learned how great it felt to have sex with a guy. And she _knew_ how good it was to have sex with Padme. A combination of the two… Okay, now Ahsoka was picturing Padme and Anakin teaming up on her. That was a pretty nice thought as well.  
  
Padme leaned in for a kiss, and Ahsoka eagerly returned it. She had gotten a _lot_ better at kissing, thanks to Padme. And Anakin and Aayla, for that matter. She knew what to do with her hands now, for one.  
  
Ahsoka grabbed Padme’s rear. She could feel the give of her fat cheeks underneath her hands as she squeezed. Padme’s own hands were on her shoulders, holding her down as the two of them kissed.  
  
Ahsoka’s heat cycle had long since passed, but she could still get horny. And she was getting _very_ horny right now, feeling the sparks of arousal light up inside of her. Her nipples were starting to press into her top, and she could feel her folds getting wet.  
  
And Ahsoka could _feel_ Padme getting turned on as well. The arousal in the older human was bubbling to the surface as she and Ahsoka kissed. It felt wonderful, and Ahsoka was tempted to try and see if she could make it go even higher. Then she stopped herself. That would _not_ be alright, using the Force to make someone else aroused.  
  
Instead, Ahsoka broke the kiss, panting for air. Padme was breathing hard as well, her pale cheeks a bit red as she looked at Ahsoka. She smiled, and ran a finger along Ahsoka’s jaw. Ahsoka closed her eyes, feeling the familiar, enjoyable sensation.  
  
“Let’s go back into the bedroom,” Padme whispered, her words meant for Ahsoka and Ahsoka alone.  
  
Ahsoka nodded and stood up after Padme. By now, she didn’t need to be told to disrobe. She started stripping as she went, revealing more and more of her youthful body as she followed Padme. Her brown clothes fell to the floor, occasionally intermixed with Padme’s as the Senator removed her white shirt and tight pants.  
  
Padme went to a row of dressers along one wall. Ahsoka watched as she sat down on the bed. She knew that Padme kept a lot more than just clothes in those drawers. That vibrator, for one. Ahsoka shivered in pleasure as she remembered how Padme had used that toy on her. It had been Ahsoka’s first introduction to using more than just fingers and mouths to have sex.  
  
This time, Padme instead pulled out something Ahsoka hadn’t seen before. But she could _very_ easily recognize what it was supposed to do. The deep purple shaft jutting out from it was a big hint.  
  
“It’s been a long time since I got to use this,” Padme said with a grin as she stepped into the harness. “Though I had it used on me at first.” She sighed happily. “That was quite the experience. Sabe and Yane and Sache, all teaming up on me with their own strap-ons… It was a good thing I didn’t have to walk very much for the next few days.”  
  
Ahsoka could understand _that_ feeling. She was still feeling a bit sore from what Anakin had done to her. And Ahsoka wasn’t so innocent anymore (thanks mainly to the woman in the room with her) that she didn’t understand what exactly had happened with Padme’s handmaidens. Padme had spent several… _instructive_ hours watching pornography with Ahsoka on her second visit. Ahsoka understand all about a gangbang, even if she never thought something like that would happen to her.  
  
“Now, this isn’t as big as Anakin’s cock,” Padme said, stepping over towards Ahsoka and the bed, “but I think it will do just fine.”  
  
Ahsoka thought so to. And the dildo wasn’t anywhere near as big as Anakin’s, but it was still a respectable size. Which was honestly pretty good, since Ahsoka wasn’t certain she could handle something as big as Anakin’s dick inside her so soon after getting the real thing.  
  
“So, did you give Anakin a blowjob?” Padme asked, wrapping Ahsoka in a hug and looking down into her eyes. “Did you slide that cute little mouth of your up and down his big, thick shaft?”  
  
Ahsoka had. She had even teamed up with Aayla to give her master a blowjob. It had been… _interesting_ , though Ahsoka hadn’t enjoyed it nearly as much as Padme had when the Senator had been describing an encounter she had once had with someone. It was also a bit hard to concentrate, since Ahsoka could feel the shaft pressed against her lower stomach and Padme’s naked _body_ pressed against all of her. The latter was _much_ more distracting.  
  
Ahsoka nodded. She had a pretty good idea what was going to come next. And she turned out to be right.  
  
“Why don’t you show me?” Padme said. “Show me how you looked giving Anakin a blowjob.”  
  
Ahsoka couldn’t really resist. She never could, when she was with Padme. She slowly sank to her knees, dragging her hands down Padme’s thighs. The purple dildo almost smacked her in the face as she stared at it.  
  
Aayla had shown Ahsoka plenty of ways to tease a dick and make it feel good yesterday. But Ahsoka couldn’t remember all of them, and Padme wasn’t going to get anything from them anyway. Instead, Ahsoka just opened her mouth as wide as she could, and wrapped her lips around the cock. She looked up at Padme, who nodded in approval and put a hand on top of Ahsoka’s head. Ahsoka didn’t need any more encouragement than that.  
  
Ahsoka bobbed up and down the fake cock. She knew what she was doing, more or less. Namely, getting this dildo ready for when it was put into her pussy. Not that it needed much help. Ahsoka was getting pretty wet down there already.  
  
Ahsoka didn’t deepthroat Padme’s artificial cock. She didn’t even try. Instead, she just bobbed up and down on the top half of it, feeling it stretch her mouth out and press down her tongue.  
  
As she was doing that, Ahsoka felt Padme plating with her montrals. It felt nice, feeling those fingers sliding along her sensitive, multi-colored skin. It would feel even better a bit lower down, though. A _lot_ better.  
  
Ahsoka didn’t really spend all that much time giving Padme a blowjob. The human woman got tired of it soon enough, and pretty soon, she stepped back, letting the dick slide out of Ahsoka’s mouth. Ahsoka rubbed the back of her hand across her mouth, getting rid of the drool that had accumulated as she had worked.  
  
“Well, that was _very_ nice, Ahsoka,” Padme said with a smile. “But I’m betting you need this inside you, don’t you?” She tapped the purple shaft, making it swing from side to side.  
  
“Yes, please,” Ahsoka said, stepping backwards and crawling onto Padme’s bed. “I’m feeling pretty, um, worked up.”  
  
“You’re horny,” Padme said, smirking as she climbed onto the bed after Ahsoka. “Let me hear the cute little Jedi say that in her cute voice.”  
  
Ahsoka sighed and rolled her eyes. Honestly, Padme had a thing for Jedi. On Ahsoka’s third visit, she had made the Padawan dress up in the traditional Jedi robes, all brown, white and tan, before she would help Ahsoka with her needs.  
  
“Please, Padme,” Ahsoka said, putting all the need and lust into her voice that she could. “I’m so horny. I need your big, thick dick to stretch out my poor little cunny and make me scream my head off as I cum.” Ahsoka reached down and spread her labia apart, showing off her wet, orange folds. “Won’t you please fuck me hard?”  
  
A smile slowly spread across Padme’s face, getting bigger and bigger, until it almost seemed like it had to fall off. Ahsoka had to smile as well. It was weird, the things that stuck with you. Almost all of that speech had come from a show Padme and Ahsoka had watched together. A certain _kind_ of show, one that was never going to play in the Jedi Temple.  
  
“When you put it like that, how can I refuse?” Padme said with a grin. She swooped down for a quick kiss with Ahsoka, that barely lasted a second or two. Then they separated. Padme looked down at Ahsoka with a considering air.  
  
“Okay, Ahsoka,” Padme said. “I want you to roll over on to your stomach. And keep those legs of yours spread.”  
  
Ahsoka did so. From this position, she couldn’t see anything of Padme. But she could feel her in the Force. Padme felt _hungry_. Ahsoka thought that maybe Padme needed a good fucking of her own. Maybe with Anakin.  
  
“Wow, you look good like that,” Padme said appreciatively, running a hand down Ahsoka’s back. “You’re looking so _needy_ for me.”  
  
Ahsoka wasn’t certain what to say to that. And an answer didn’t come in the time it took Padme to start running her dildo up Ahsoka’s leg. Ahsoka moaned, feeling the semi-solid shaft rubbing against her thigh. Padme had to know what she was doing, acting like this. And Ahsoka was quite fine seeing what it was.  
  
“You’re such a cutie, Ahsoka,” Padme said, the tip of her dildo getting closer and closer to Ahsoka’s pussy. “And I’m going to fuck you so, _so_ hard.” Ahsoka could hear the smile in her voice. “And you’re going to love it.”  
  
Ahsoka was slowly getting more and more turned on as Padme circled the tip of the strap-on around Ahsoka’s pussy. Her thighs, her rear, her crotch, Ahsoka could feel the dildo pressing down against her, turning her on. Which was why Ahsoka could _also_ feel the arousal running out from her lower lips, dribbling down onto the bed.  
  
Finally, Padme got tired of teasing Ahsoka. She pressed the rounded head of the dildo against Ahsoka’s folds. She paused there, for just a second. Just long enough for Ahsoka to frown and turn her head to look at Padme.  
  
And then Padme entered her. Ahsoka moaned, feeling her inner folds getting spread apart by the dildo. Padme wasn’t moving very fast, just slowly, gradually sinking in deeper and deeper into Ahsoka. It felt _great_. Exactly what Ahsoka wanted.  
  
One of Padme’s hands was on Ahsoka’s hip, squeezing down. And her other was sliding up along Ahsoka’s back, until she reached the Padawan’s rear lekku. Ahsoka hissed in satisfaction as Padme grabbed it. She didn’t use a very firm grip, of course. It was just enough to let Ahsoka know that she was being held onto, that Padme was playing with her headtails. That felt great too, Ahsoka’s closely-packed nerve endings getting stimulated as Padme rubbed her white and blue lekku.  
  
That wasn’t the only place Padme was rubbing. Her other hand had slid from Ahsoka’s hip, and now was playing with her rear. Ahsoka sighed, feeling Padme’s fingers digging into her butt, squeezing and kneading it.  
  
Padme sure knew her way around a woman’s body. Ahsoka was feeling _wonderful_ , and the dildo didn’t even seem like it was that far inside Ahsoka yet. And given what Ahsoka had learned yesterday, about how a dick always seemed twice as big once it was inside her, that probably meant that no more than the tip was inside Ahsoka.  
  
“Padme,” Ahsoka groaned, pushing her hips back slightly. “Padme, you’re making me feel so good.”  
  
“I’m feeling pretty good myself,” Padme said, her voice a bit light and airy. “That plug on the inside of the harness is spreading me out pretty nicely.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded, as much as she could with her face pressed against the pillow and Padme’s hand firmly on her lekku. Mostly, she just focused on how the dildo was sliding into her. Padme was still going slowly, moving deeper and deeper, the dildo stretching out more and more of her pussy. It felt wonderful.  
  
Ahsoka’s nipples were stiff, digging into the silk bedsheets. She wished she could play with them, but right now, all she could do with her hands was hold on for dear life. Padme might have been going slow, but she was still making Ahsoka feel really, _really_ good.  
  
It was somehow so _different_ then when Anakin had fucked Ahsoka. The sheer power and force and passion that Anakin had used wasn’t here with Padme. Ahsoka honestly wasn’t certain which one she liked more. They were both wonderful. And Ahsoka thought she was going to cum repeatedly from both Padme’s and Anakin’s efforts.  
  
Heh, Padme and Anakin together. That was a _nice_ thought, one that promised to be really, really fun. Two of Ahsoka’s favorite humans, working together to drive Ahsoka out of her mind. And she’d return the favor, of course. It was just a pity that there was no way she’d ever be able to get the two of them together like that.  
  
“Have you given any more thought to my suggestion?” Padme asked, her thumb sliding down to Ahsoka’s asshole.  
  
“Uh, what one?” Ahsoka asked, lifting her face from the pillow. “I can’t-oh!”  
  
Padme hooked her finger into Ahsoka’s ass and pulled it open. Ahsoka groaned, feeling her tightest entrance getting stretched. Her hands grabbed onto the pillow and squeezed down tight.  
  
“About letting me get you an anal plug, Ahsoka,” Padme said in a very calm voice, like she wasn’t fucking Ahsoka.  
  
Ahsoka shivered. Padme had offered that. And Ahsoka had been _very_ tempted by the idea. Mostly, she had listened to Padme describe what it was like to wear one. To even wear one during her official duties. Ahsoka hadn’t believed _that_. But then Padme had pulled up a holo of her as Queen, giving a speech about something or other.  
  
According to Padme, she had a buttplug up her ass during the entire speech. The entire time she had been talking, she had been squeezing her rear down around a thick plug, soaking her panties as she stared into the recorders. Ahsoka had been forced to believe her, given the sincerity she had felt in the Force. And then Padme had suggested that Ahsoka could do the same.  
  
“I think, um, no,” Ahsoka got out. “What if I get _caught_? What if Barriss opens up the case and asked what it’s for? How could I- oh, Padme!”  
  
Ahsoka’s explanation was cut off as Padme tugged her rear open a bit wider. Ahsoka felt her walls squeeze down around the dildo, sending a rush of pleasure throughout her body. She panted, feeling her body tightening up.  
  
It felt great. But it wasn’t quite enough. Ahsoka _needed_ more than what she was getting. She remembered how her master had fucked her into the bed yesterday. Why couldn’t Padme treat her like that? She was certainly strong enough.  
  
“Padme?” Ahsoka asked. “Can you put some more _force_ into it?”  
  
“If you want me to, sure,” Padme said. Her hand left Ahsoka’s lekku, and returned to her other hip. “Just tell me if it’s too much.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded fractionally. She took a deep breath and wrapped her hands and arms underneath the pillow. This was going to be _intense_. It had better be, at least.  
  
Padme paused for a second inside Ahsoka. Ahsoka had no idea how much of the dildo she had taken, just that she felt stuffed. And she was certain she was about to feel a _lot_ fuller.  
  
And then Padme started to really fuck Ahsoka. Ahsoka’s eyes went as wide as saucers as the human Senator slammed into her. Ahsoka moaned, feeling the dildo quickly going so deep inside of her. It was amazing, how quickly her walls were forced apart.  
  
Padme had gotten the entire thing into Ahsoka. The Togrutian could feel Padme’s hips pressed against her rear. The entire length of that purple dildo was buried inside Ahsoka. And _man_ , she could feel every centimeter of it.  
  
And then Padme started to draw it back out from Ahsoka. The Padawan moaned, feeling her pussy get stirred up as Padme pulled her hips back. Not for very far. Not very far at all. Then she drove herself forward once more, shoving the dildo inside of Ahsoka. And then she did it again. And again. And again.  
  
Ahsoka bit down on the pillow. Words were completely beyond her right now, she was unable to do anything but get fucked so, _so_ hard by Padme. Her legs twitched, knocking against Padme or the bed, as she was fucked and fucked.  
  
Ahsoka could feel her orgasm rising up inside of her. It felt wonderful, and she leaned in to meet it. She could practically _taste_ it, feel the wonderful joy running through her body as she got fucked by Padme.  
  
Padme was moving _really_ quickly, her hips slamming back and forth, driving the dildo so, so deep into Ahsoka’s pussy. Ahsoka felt like she was getting hollowed out, her pussy split apart as Padme fucked her. It felt _great_ , and Ahsoka hoped that Padme was getting to feel just as good as she was making Ahsoka feel.  
  
“You look so pretty like this,” Padme said, her hand trailing doe Ahsoka’s montral, her lekku and then her back. “Face down on my bed, your legs spread, taking cock.” She leaned forward to whisper the next part right into Ahsoka’s ear. “Maybe I could see about you taking some _real_ cock like this. Would you like that?”  
Getting fucked by a man sure had felt good. But Ahsoka wondered who Padme was thinking of. She had mentioned that she had stopped having sex with anyone but her handmaidens once the war had started. Well, that was up to Padme to figure out. For now, Ahsoka just had to concentrate on getting fucked as hard as she could by Padme.  
  
Padme’s grip seemed unbreakable as she held on to Ahsoka’s hips, drawing herself back and then forcing herself in again. Ahsoka moaned, feeling her eyes rolling up in the back of her head. She was getting close to her orgasm.  
  
“Fuck, Ahsoka,” Padme moaned. “You have no idea how hard it is not to slap that ass of yours.” Ahsoka felt the Senator’s hands gliding over her rear, fingers pressing down against her cheeks. “It’s so freaking tempting.”  
  
Ahsoka blushed, her face still buried in Padme’s pillows. Padme sure had a fascination with her rear. It was kind of flattering, and kind of disturbing. Especially since Padme had shown her just what could be done with another woman’s rear. Crawling around on all fours, waving a tail that was coming out of her butt… Padme sure had some weird tastes.  
  
“You can if you want,” Ahsoka said, screwing up her courage enough to say it. “Just a few times, though.”  
  
“And only with my hand instead of a paddle, I imagine,” Padme said, radiating amusement. “Thank you, Ahsoka. Let’s see how well you like this.”  
  
One of Padme’s hands left Ahsoka’s body. Ahsoka tensed up, anticipating the blow, wondering if it was going to feel good, like Padme had said, or if it was going to hurt, like getting slapped should. She also wondered just how Padme was able to keep on fucking her so fast if she was also going to be spanking Ahsoka.  
  
“Geeeh!” Ahsoka squeaked, her blue eyes widening as Padme’s hand landed on her rear.  
  
It hurt, a bit. But nowhere near as much as Ahsoka had been expecting. But Ahsoka wasn’t sure if it felt _good_ either. Well, she’d have a few more blows to figure that out.  
  
Padme’s hand spanked her again. Ahsoka hissed through her teeth, feeling the hot feeling in her butt spreading through her lower body. Okay, this wasn’t nearly as fun as Padme had made it sound.  
  
“Stop, please,” Ahsoka said, twisting her head around to look up at Padme out of the corner of her eye. “I don’t like it.”  
  
“You don’t?” Padme asked, her hand raised for another smack. “Well, alright then. At least you tried.”  
  
Padme grabbed Ahsoka’s hip again and kept on fucking her. The discomfort from the spanking quickly faded, as Ahsoka felt herself getting stretched out by the dildo. And it felt so _good_ to be fucked. Ahsoka actually thought she would rather have a dick, real or artificial, inside her pussy than Padme’s fingers. It could just reach so much farther inside, make her feel so much better.  
  
It didn’t take long after the spanking stopped for Ahsoka to cum. Her sharp teeth bit down into the pillow, shredding the cover as she gave vent to the pleasure racing through her. She moaned and whined, driving her hips backward against Padme as the human woman kept on slamming into her.  
  
Ahsoka felt herself tightening down around the dildo, her walls squeezing down and then relaxing, just before tightening down again. It was great, the best thing that Ahsoka had felt all day. The only downside was that there was no cum. Ahsoka had learned she _liked_ getting cum shot in her. At least when it was Skyguy’s cum.  
  
In fact, she liked it a _lot_. It was just a pity that this dildo didn’t have anything like that. Though some of them did. On her third visit, Padme had regaled her with stories about what a Queen or Senator was able to buy in terms of sex toys. It was a pity she didn’t have any of them around to sue on Ahsoka anymore. Apparently, those toys spent their time in her handmaiden’s quarters, and neither Padme nor Ahsoka thought it would be a good idea to borrow them, not when Ahsoka was trying to keep this a secret.  
  
“Was that a good orgasm?” Padme asked, her fingers tracing out the markings on Ahsoka’s skin.  
  
“Yeah,” Ahsoka said blearily, a smile forming on her face. “It was _really_ good. Thank you.”  
  
“Not at all,” Padme said. “You looked really _cute_ like that, you know. Flat on your face, letting me fuck you so hard.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded. She pulled herself forward a bit, just enough for Padme’s dildo to slide out of her. Ahsoka reached back and rubbed her pussy, feeling her stretched, parted lips and the arousal running out of them. She sighed in happiness. Man, that was a nice feeling.  
  
Ahsoka flipped herself over, helped by Padme. The human woman smiled down at her, before reaching down. She wrapped Ahsoka in a hug, pressing their bodies close against each other. Ahsoka could feel the dildo, its shaft slick in her own arousal, rubbing against her stomach.  
  
It was _nice_ to hug Padme. She had such a soft body, and nice warm arms. Ahsoka leaned up for a kiss.  
  
Padme eagerly returned it, just as Ahsoka thought she would. It was rarely a problem to get Padme to kiss her. The two of them embraced, their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed. Finally, they broke apart, both of them smiling happily.  
  
“So, Anakin had sex with you?” Padme said, shaking her head and chuckling. Her fingers were sweet and warm as they stroked Ahsoka’s body. “That’s quite the event. I’m going to have to remember it.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded, yawning. She was sure that Padme would be grilling her for more details sooner or later. The Senator had _quite_ the perverted mind. She was going to want to know all about what Ahsoka and Anakin and Aayla had done together. And Ahsoka was going to be upfront and honest about it.  
  
After all, with everything Padme had already shown her, what harm could it do if Ahsoka returned the favor?


End file.
